Pokemon Adventures Red and Citrine
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: In a world where Yellow dies in womb the Moon Princess is born to take her place, how will having her in his life change things for Red?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathic conversation-_

Sailor Moon spins in midair as she dodges the Space Sword Blaster sent her way, immediately somersaulting to her left to avoid the Deep Submerge that had been aimed at where she was to land, and then turning a backflip to avoid Jupiter's electrified axe kick. The sapphire eyed teen's hand goes to her forehead, and the hand snaps forward with her first ever magical attack, the Tiara Action. Her tiara slices off Jupiter's left arm, and as Uranus and Neptune dodge her attack she is already readying the next one, " Princess Halation! "

This attack slams into Sailor Uranus, and Neptune charges her. Moon dodges every punch, and kick sent her way, knowing that she would not live through this, but there was no way _in Helheim she would go down without a fight_! She sweeps Neptune's feet out from under her, and redirects her tiara through the teal haired female's neck. Uranus screams in anguished despair as her lover is killed, with no hope of reincarnation. Moon was already moving when the Love Me Chain makes its appearance. Apparently Mercury, Mars, and Saturn fell to this pathetic bitch. Sapphire eyes are flooded with determination as she holds off Uranus, and Venus. She could see their surprise at the fact that she could match them, though she does take the time to mentally redirect her tiara through Jupiter's neck as well.

She only gave those that deserve second chances that chance. No way in hell was she leaving an enemy alive after this. The damned traitors would learn why you did not betray your princess! She leaps up into the air to avoid being sandwiched between Uranus, and Venus, while also whipping her Moon Scepter out to catch the Love Me Chain Venus sent her way, before using it to guide the Princess Halation straight into Venus, while simultaneously dodging the attack Uranus sends her way. She knew why they had betrayed her, because she had flat out refused to marry Chiba Mamoru, Prince Endymion's reincarnation. Venus screams as the attack connects with her, and Moon appears to teleport with how fast she moves to get behind Sailor Uranus, and the petite blonde snaps the dusty blonde's neck. She drops the body of her traitorous senshi, and stares at Venus, " You all severely underestimated me, and I still haven't recovered from my battle with Galaxia, and Chaos. "

Venus is shaking as she gets back to her feet. She couldn't believe that Sailor Moon had killed Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter that easily. " Marrying Endymion-sama is a great honor, Moon. "

" Please, I only went to Earth for the local flora, not to have a tryst with that damned manwhore. I don't know how that pile of minotaur shit rumor got started, but it couldn't have been further from the truth! " Moon snaps.

" Please, no one could resist Endymion-sama. "

" You do realize that the entirety of Saturn, the _planet_ banned him from ever setting foot there, right? " Moon asks, condescendingly.

Venus winces, she _had forgotten about that_. Queen Hadia of Saturn had banned him from ever setting foot in any part of her territory, or she would consider it an act of war. Yes, Venus had forgot about that key factor, " I never let that asshole touch me in an intimate manner, especially when I know you, Jupiter, and my mother for sure spread your legs for him. "

Venus slams her Love Me Chain through her princess just as Moon's tiara slits her throat. As a final fuck you to the traitors she erected a monument that told the people the truth.

Pallet Town:

Red, just having turned seven is wandering around the fields near Pallet Town with Poli, his Poliwag, when he hears the cries of a Gastly. Trainer, and Pokémon make their way towards where the cries were coming from. They find a Gastly near a young girl around Red's age that had collapsed, numerous cuts, and bruises on her. " Ly, ly Gastly gast ly(Help her, please). "

Red hastily checks for broken bones, finding none he carries her back to his house, Poli, and her Gastly on the lookout for trouble. Red had no way of knowing that taking in the girl, and her Gastly would change his life in ways he could have never predicted. - _Thank you.-_ Red looks down at the girl still in his arms, was she a psychic? He gets a minute nod from the barely conscious girl at this thought of his.

Chapter 1

Citrine blinks sluggishly as she wakes up, " Wha...Red? "

" You fell asleep reading again, 'Trine. "

The blonde sighs, " You can just wake me up, Red. "

" You think I don't notice the nightmares, 'Trine? The only time you ever get any decent sleep is when you fall asleep reading, or against me when we're watching a battle on tv. " Red retorts. Having Citrine in his life had forced him to mature a bit more, be a bit more responsible. He had never asked her about her past, but her Gastly's overprotective nature said enough about that. Red got the feeling that if he hadn't found her that day she would have been in a lot of trouble. He would have sat her down, but Citrine just went back to sleep. Red smiles softly, if that was what it took for her to get the rest she so desperately needed then he was willing to carry her while she napped. Gastly looks sadly at her trainer, she refused to stray too far from Red, and Gastly, well, she understood why. Her family wouldn't look for her in a little town like Pallet Town. With Red's help her mistress was getting to be quite the powerful trainer.

After Red does a capture demonstration for some of the younger children Citrine wakes up again, nuzzling into Red's neck. Red rolls his eyes as he sets her down, keeping her steady until she got her limbs under her fully. He also hands her a sandwich so she could eat as well. Citrine yawns, leaning into him, " Come on, 'Trine, let's go get some training in. "

Citrine gives him a deadpanned look, " Caffeine first, Red! "

In response he hands her a thermos of imported Komala Coffee. Her eyes come more alert at the first scent of coffee she gets, and she starts sipping while walking with Red, still leaning into him. " 'Trine, you can talk to me, you know that, right? "

Citrine sighs, " I know, but we need bigger, and more powerful teams, Red. I'm relatively safe here, I never complain about all the training, neither does Gastly, because we both know we have to get more powerful, before _they_ find us. "

" Gastly gast gast ly ly(She's right, if _they_ find us we're dead). "

Poli understood what Gastly said, and Red understood enough, if the way he tightened his grip on Citrine was anything to judge by. Red didn't ask who _they_ was, he just knew that Citrine had people in her past she was _terrified of_. " We'll get you both stronger, 'Trine. "

While Red missed seeing the Rocket grunts all of his counterparts saw he, and Citrine ran into Blue Oak, the grandson of the Professor in Pallet Town. Citrine was completely surprised when Mew, and yes, she did recognize Mew, came over to her, - _Fear not, young one. They will not be able to find you. Not as long as you stay with Red. I will also call on a friend of mine, a Misdreavus to come join your team. You will need all the ghost types you can get.-_

Citrine's eyes widen when Mew vanishes with Teleport, and then Blue just has to open his mouth, " Hey, aren't you…"

Citrine was already stomping over to him, and she kicks him in the 'nads, " Are you trying to get me _killed_! "

Blue, while clutching himself, winces, " Aren't you being overdramatic? "

" _Overdramatic_? I am not being _overdramatic_! Red can tell you what condition I was in when he found me! I was pushed constantly to be the pinnacle ghost type trainer! I was never given enough rest, constantly on my guard. Poor Gastly damn near died several times protecting me from my damned mother's fucking Spiritomb! I'm lucky exhaustion hasn't fucking killed me yet! " Citrine damn near shrieks at him.

Red walks forward, and wraps her up in a hug from behind. He could feel the tremors traversing her body from fury, exhaustion, and terror, - _You're not alone, 'Trine.-_

She hears the thought he'd directed at her. Red had been helping her with her psychic abilities, and Gastly's natural presence managed to dull them just enough that she could get used to them. Gastly would slowly let her have full access, which actually would be more helpful in the long run. Citrine smirks once they start training, very few knew that Red was actually pretty good at Martial Arts. She weaves her way through his attacks even as she attacks back while Poli, and Gastly work on their base stats, and how long they could use their attacks, plus directing said attacks as well. Oh yes, both Red, and Citrine wanted their pokémon to be able to redirect their attacks towards evading pokémon.

Citrine drops into a sweep kick to knock Red on his ass, and promptly sits on him in such a way that he can't use his superior strength to roll them over, " You fight dirty, 'Trine. "

" No such thing as a fair fight in the real world, Red. "

He concedes to that point, " Talk to me, please. I can't stand to watch you suffer anymore, Citrine. "

The blonde sighs wearily, " I am the granddaughter of Elite Four member Agatha. My parents wanted me to be the very best, and were brutal with their training methods. I had finally found the resolve enough to escape when you found me with Poli. It was only because of what would happen if I had been caught that I made it here, all the way from Ecruteak City. "

Red runs a hand through the blonde hair she kept in a ponytail. " You're safe now, Citrine, don't let your past poison you any further. "

Red lets her snuggle in, and listens as she just talks, keeping himself relaxed as her past comes tumbling out. He could see Gastly looked relieved that her trainer had _finally_ let him in fully. Red knew she trusted him, otherwise he would never be able to pick her up while she was sleeping. He understood that she had just wanted to _forget_ for a while, and had done his best to distract her. He could feel her relaxing as she tells him about her childhood. He instinctively understood that if he interrupted her now she would never finish. Once she stops talking he hugs her tightly, conveying without words that he would always be there for her as long as he could help it.

Citrine pulls herself away from him, " Gastly, work on combining Night Shade, and Tackle. "

" Poli, the same with Water Gun, and Tackle! " Red adds, taking in the body language of his closest friend.

" We'll need to travel, Red. " Citrine says.

" I know. " Red admits, and calls out his new Nidoran, naming him Dor. He had Dor run around the clearing to see where he stood. Dor had some decent endurance thankfully.

" We can pack up when we head home. Though I do need to be ready for that Misdreavus that is being sent my way. "

Red sends her a questioning look, - _That pokémon from earlier was Mew, one of the legendary ones. Mew said I would be safe as long as I was with you, and said he would send a Misdreavus he was friends with my way.-_

Red nods seriously at this, knowing he was all that stood between her, and _them_ , well, he was determined to stay in relatively one piece for her. Once done training their pokémon they head for their home, and grab some backpacks, stocking up on potions, poké balls, food, clothes, money, and camping gear. Citrine does have a poké ball primed, and is ready when Misdreavus shows up. She catches him, and then lets him out again. She always kept Gastly out as well, and they head for Professor Oak's place, mostly to see if he had any advice for them.

Time Gates:

Viridian haired Sailor Pluto smiles sadly as she watches her hime in her new life with Red of Pallet Town. Her poor hime could never catch a break it seemed. Thankfully she once she escaped from her parents, and met Red she was safe, physically, anyhow. Mew had agreed to watch out for the poor girl, while Dialga and Palkia agreed to allow her to watch over the reincarnated Moon Princess whom had taken the place of Yellow. In that particular dimension Yellow hadn't survived the womb, so a new Healer was needed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon Adventures Red, or Sailor Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathic conversation-_

Oak's Lab:

Citrine stands behind Red as he rings the doorbell, and then can only watch what happens next in sheer disbelief even as she helps to capture the pokémon Red accidentally let out. With the help of Gastly, and Misdreavus they track the others to Viridian City. Citrine can only stare as Bulbasaur gets into the abandoned Viridian City Gym. She only had a second's warning once they were inside, and Red was convincing Bulbasaur to come back to them, calming the little guy down. The eleven year old blonde get smacked into the wall by the wild Machamp, - _Red, wild Machamp, Look Out!_ -

Red whips around, grabbing Bulbasaur as he dodges the attack even as Bulbasaur fires off a Leech Seed. Said attack from Machamp had broken down the walls, and in a flash of inspiration Red throws Bulbasaur into the sunlight that was coming through, and the little guy fires off a Solar Beam to beat the wild Machamp. Misdreavus and Gastly were hovering around Citrine in concern, and Red practically teleported over to her. Citrine whimpers when his hands gently run over her ribs, " Shh, we'll get you patched up, okay, 'Trine. "

Red gently picks her up, " Young lady, are you alright? "

Citrine looks at Professor Oak, " I'll be fine, I've had worse. "

" Why did you two come to my lab anyhow? "

Red sighs as he explains, " The best advice I can give you is to bond with your pokémon, and follow your hearts. You were right that the only way you would get stronger is to travel. Red, Citrine, I want you two to take these Pokédexes, they'll help you on your journey by telling you about the pokémon you encounter, and help me with my research. "

He teaches them how to use their new pokédexes, and then Red makes his way to the Viridian Hospital to get Citrine looked at. The blonde winced with every step he took, but Red knew he had to get her medical attention. Once her ribs have been wrapped he gets them a room at the local Pokémon Center. Citrine accepts the painkillers Red gives her, along with the Oran Berry Juice as well. " You all right, 'Trine? "

" I'm fine, like I said, I've had worse, Red. " Citrine states.

Red sits beside her on the bed she had chosen, " Doesn't mean I have to like it. "

Citrine curls into him as well as she can, " I know that, but I need you to stay even keeled emotionally, you know that, Red. "

Red sighs, " How is it that I was the one to find you with Poli? "

Citrine blinks, why had it been Red to find her, and not someone else? Not that she was complaining, mind you. Living with Red the last four years had been the best thing to ever happen to her. " You were in the right place at the right time, Red. You, and Poli both. "

Red takes his cap off, and lays back with Citrine still snuggled into him, " Rest, Citrine, you think I haven't noticed you sleep better with me? "

People would have talked in Pallet Town, though no one could blame Red for taking her in. They were actually glad he wasn't alone any longer. However, had they shared a room all the time there would have been talk like there was in all small towns. No one would question traveling companions sticking together however. Citrine lets herself relax, she could trust Red after all. Red lets Poli, Dor, and Saur out, " Stand guard with Gastly, and Misdreavus, okay. "

His Pokémon nod at this order, and Red falls asleep himself. The eleven year old male keep his hold on Citrine gentle, but protective. What Red would realize in a few years was that his protectiveness of Citrine went deeper than just friendship. For the moment they were very good friends. The instant she whimpers Red's fingers card through the hair she had let down for the night. Gastly looked immensely happy that her mistress would be getting the rest she needed now. Even asleep Red had this uncanny knack of being able to soothe Citrine, sending her back into the land of dreams instead of the realm of nightmares.

Gastly wakes them in the morning, or tries to wake her mistress. Red slips out from under her, leaving his jacket with her. He showers, changes, and then wakes Citrine up. Sapphire eyes look at him, " Come on, 'Trine, we gotta get going. "

Citrine, once she's fully awake, whimpers as the pain from her ribs crashed over her. Red hands her another two pills, and another Oran Berry Juice. He helps her stand, and Citrine groans before grabbing her backpack, " You'll need to wrap my ribs for me. "

Red had made sure he knew how to do that properly, before they left the hospital. Citrine generally wore sports bras under her shirts so there would be next to no embarrassment. Besides they had lived together for four years, there had been a few _incidents_. Citrine showers, and changes, putting a new sports bra on with Gastly's help. She makes her way out into the room, and Red sets to work wrapping her ribs up, then he helps her put her lavender colored t-shirt on, along with her purple, and black short sleeved jacket. His jacket was mostly red with white sleeves, and hers was mostly purple with black sleeves. She has on black jeans, and purple sneakers as well. Red has on a black t-shirt under his jacket that he had reclaimed, blue jeans, and red and white sneakers, along with his red and white ball cap he wore backwards.

Red takes her backpack, and she smiles at her, though she does grab her Komala Coffee so she could make a cup. Red had made certain it wouldn't contraindicate with her pain meds. Citrine without her coffee was terrifying. The one idiot that had actually spilled her cup, well, he could never look at another Gastly without having flashbacks. That incident had actually been heard about in Viridian City, so the doctor wasn't about to prescribe a medicine that would react badly with caffeine. Once they've had breakfast at the Pokémon Center, and Citrine has her cup of Komala Coffee, they stock up on Potions before setting out to Viridian Forest. Red keeps the pace easy for his traveling companion, and they come across a Kangaskhan with an injured baby, healing the baby for the mother.

Once that was done they continue on, battling the local pokémon to give their pokémon battling experience. They just missed meeting up with Blue again, but all the battles finally caused Gastly to evolve into Haunter. Then they make it into Pewter City, Citrine moves closer to Red, and he lowers his shields a little, he knew Citrine would need him to be her anchor until she adjusted to being around so many more people. - _You all right, 'Trine?_ -

The blonde inhales deeply adjusting her shields, - _I'm alright, just don't stray too far from me, I'm not used to having my shields this strong._ -

Red squeezes her hand in understanding, and joins the hunt in catching a pesky Pikachu. The citizens used things like nets to catch him, and naturally they got shocked. Red calls out Saur once he gets tired of watching the pitiful attempts to corral Pikachu. Saur fires off a Leech Seed, and then Red catches Pikachu after a Poison Powder had been used as well. Citrine sidles up to Red to look at Pikachu, and the little guy did not look happy in his new Poké Ball. - _Red, I don't think Pikachu likes Poké Balls.-_

Red looks at Pikachu, and frowns, Citrine had a point. Red lets him back out, " Pikachu, if I let you walk around, will you promise to behave? "

" If not, I'm sure my Haunter can keep him in line. " Citrine muses.

Pikachu literally leaps up six feet into the air when Haunter pops up behind him, laughing all the while. Pikachu nods quickly, Haunter were notorious tricksters. He did not want to make himself the new trick testing bitch for Haunter. Red cocks his head as he looks at Pikachu while he is granted a feast for dealing with the pest. Citrine is outside training Misdreavus and Haunter, though Dor was also with them, " Does he know now? "

" Not whom my family is, but why I left, yeah, he does. I'm only safe with Red according to Mew. At least you had a good childhood, Blue. "

Blue Oak blinks when he sees the Pokédex in her hands, " My gramps gave both of you Pokédexes, huh? "

" He did, Blue. You ever catch a Pokémon that needs to evolve through trading, well, let me know, and if Haunter, and I think she's ready…" Citrine leaves it hanging.

" Got ya, where is Red? "

" The people threw him a feast for catching a pesky Pikachu that is terrified of becoming my Haunter's new trick testing bitch. I'm a psychic with telepathy, empathy, telekinesis, and umbrakinesis being the predominant abilities. Haunter keeps my powers dulled down, and lets me get used to them little by little. Red's my anchor. " Citrine states.

Blue nods, " Let him know about the gyms, okay. "

" I intend to once he's away from all the people. I can only keep my shields up for so long. There weren't as many people in Pallet Town. " Citrine admits.

" Ah, well, I'll see you later, Citrine. " Blue says as he walks off.

Citrine returns to training her Pokémon, and isn't surprised when Red joins her not too long after. He places a hand on her shoulder, " How are you holding up, 'Trine? "

" I'm okay, Red. You might want to use some Potions on your team though, you do want to challenge the Pewter City Gym, right? "

Red immediately heals his team up with Potions, and Full Heals, with Citrine doing the same. Gym battling would be one way for her to earn money. She generally left the battling to Red, and just healed Poli up with the Potions they kept very well stocked, along with Fresh Water as well. He takes the time to bond with Pikachu with Citrine's help. Citrine may be a psychic, but Red happened to be a natural Aura user. It was with her help that he had learned how to understand his pokémon. The next day dawns to show both of them at the Pewter City Gym, Citrine rolling her eyes at her opponents. Misdreavus deals with the Geodude, and Graveler they face very easily. Citrine always healed Misdreavus after every round too.

Red advances easily as well with Poli, Saur, and Dor. His bond with Pikachu was still tentative at best. Blue blazes through the competition as well, and Citrine ends up facing Brock first, and she quirks an eyebrow, " Shirtless, really? "

Brock glares at her, " I'll have you know that I am a fine example of a human male. "

" Seen better. " Citrine retorts, and she had, on Red.

Red coughs at this, and Blue snorts, " How many times have you two walked in on each other anyhow? " Blue asks him curiously.

Red groans, " At least once a month for the last four years. "

Citrine starts out with Misdreavus, and uses him to eliminate Geodude, and Graveler. When Brock sends out Onix she recalls Misdreavus, " Haunter, let's show this overgrown worm why ghosts shouldn't be toyed with. "

Brock blinks, " Haunter's your starter, huh? "

Citrine smirks very reminiscent of Red actually, and Red laughs, " It's over, 'Trine's got this. "

Blue blinks, " How can you know that, Red? "

Red smirks, " Haunter is a sneaky pain in the ass, and Onix can't learn Odor Sleuth, or Foresight which means Haunter is immune to all normal type attacks, plus all ground attacks as well. "

Blue has to laugh, " You're smarter than you act, aren't you? "

" I live with Citrine. " as if that explained everything, and really, it did. Citrine would teach him all this information while they were sparring, thus Red actually retained the information much easier.

" Rock Throw! "

" Catch it with Confusion, and send it back. Then use Shadow Ball, and follow that up with Shadow Punch! "

Onix roars in pain from all of those attacks, and then Haunter fades from sight, and Citrine curses as the Slam attack heads for her, " Haunter, use Confusion to stop Onix's attack now! " She couldn't dodge that with her ribs bruised like they were.

Red's eyes widen, " Shit. "

" What, Citrine can just dodge that attack. " Blue says.

" Her ribs are bruised. " Red hisses, Onix lights up blue as Confusion takes hold of him, and Red sighs in relief, his heart rate going back down.

Brock blinks, why hadn't she just dodged? That was his thought until he noticed how stiffly she was standing, her ribs were injured, no wonder she had given that order, " I concede this fight. You have real courage fighting me while injured, Citrine of Pallet Town. You have earned the Boulder Badge. "

The crowd murmurs, the girl had been injured, and had still gotten into the ring with her pokémon. No wonder she'd finished her fights so quickly. As they switch places Red hands her, her pain meds, and Oran Berry Juice, " Ah, you keep her meds then? "

" I do, I also rewrap her ribs as well. " Red states, using Pikachu.

Citrine blinks, but looks at Blue, " This will either be really good, or really bad. Red hasn't truly bonded with Pikachu yet. Pikachu's a stubborn little guy. "

It was only when Red saved Pikachu from getting clobbered by a Rock Smash attack that Pikachu literally kicked Onix's ass as repayment for Red risking his neck to save him. Red sighs when later on Pikachu shocks him, " Hey, you're getting there, Red, the longer the bond takes to form, the stronger it'll be later on, hopefully. "

Red sighs again even as he pulls Citrine to himself for a hug, " You have no idea how scared I was when that attack headed for you. Haunter, thank you for acting as quickly as you did to protect her. "

" Haunter haunt ter haunt(I would never let anything happen to Citrine if I can help it). " is the reply.

Citrine relaxes into Red's hug, " All those spectators made it hard on you to keep your shields up, didn't they? " Red asks her.

She just nods, " Go ahead, and rest. I can carry you for a while, 'Trine, and Haunter will just hang out in your shadow anyhow. "

Red scoops her up, and she nestles her head into the crook of his neck. Red decided to head for the Pokémon Center at the base of Mt. Moon, there was still plenty of daylight left. Hopefully they could get there before night fell, Citrine should really sleep in a bed, and not a sleeping bag. They did get to the Pokémon Center, but there was an orange haired girl battling a Gyarados close by, and she was losing, badly. " Haunter, can you wake Citrine up? "

Citrine's eyes slit open, and then she takes in the scene before them. " So much rage in that Gyarados. " she says just loud enough for Red to hear.

Red nods slightly, and walks forward, Saur would be his best bet for this, " Are you alright? " he asks the orangette.

" Yeah, help me reclaim my Gyarados, he was stolen from me, and I tracked him to here. " the orangette states.

Red sends Saur forward, and while Saur is distracting Gyarados the orangette has her Staryu use Recover. Staryu uses Hydro Pump while Saur uses Vine Whip to finally defeat Gyarados. Misty throws her primed Poké Ball, his original one, and recaptures him. Citrine walks forward, stopping next to Red, as the orangette, whom introduces herself as Misty explains what had happened. Red would have gone storming off, but Citrine's safety came first. He checks the time on his Pokédex, and hands Citrine another two pills, and an Oran Berry Juice. Citrine takes them willingly, " Why the pain medicine? "

" Citrine got backhanded by a Machamp. " Red deadpans.

Misty winces, " I see, so you're planning to stay at the Pokémon Center nearby for tonight, right? "

" We are, we can hunt down the scum whom did that to your Gyarados tomorrow, though we will call Professor Oak tonight. " Red says.

Citrine doesn't show it, but being so close to Gyarados was starting to drain her. Red places a hand on her shoulder- _What's wrong?-_

Citrine meets his gaze briefly, - _That Gyarados, my shields are still shit from the Gym battle in Pewter City.-_

Red knew she'd get better with her shields the more she practiced, she just hadn't been around many people in Pallet Town, and generally avoided everyone anyhow. Most of that was because of her psychic powers, and general skittishness thanks to her childhood. That was the main reason why only he, and now Blue, knew about her being a Psychic, Blue because he had recognized her. The only reason he recognized her was because of the rivalry between their grandparents. Once they learn about Mt. Moon, the Moonstone, and Team Rocket they rest for the night, though Misty did stock up on Potions, and the like.

All three of them shared a room since they would be traveling together for a short while. Once Citrine was asleep, curled up with Red, Misty looks at him, " Why share the bed? "

" Citrine's childhood wasn't pleasant, the only time she doesn't have nightmares is when she sleeps in my arms. However, since Pallet Town is a small town people would have talked had we shared a room over the last four years of living in the same house. " Red says.

" Wait, where did she live previously? " Misty asks him.

" It's better you don't know, she's only safe with me, according to Mew. " Red says, " Yes, we met Mew briefly. Mew actually sent Misdreavus to Citrine. "

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon Adventures.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathic conversation-_

In the Pokémon Center at the base of Mt. Moon Misty watches as Red rewraps Citrine's ribs, and helps her pull her shirt on as well. Once they've seen to their pokémon they set off for Mt. Moon. Haunter sticks close while Misdreavus is sent ahead to scout the situation out. Something Misty had to admit was smart, if they knew what they were getting themselves into things might be easier on them. Citrine looks at Red, " This is going to be a pattern, isn't it? "

Red looks at her, " What do you mean by that, 'Trine? "

" I mean we're going to end up running afoul of this Team Rocket a lot. I can just feel it. Arceus, why. Red, _you are not allowed to be your usual reckless self, am I understood_? " Citrine asks him sweetly.

Red shivers at the tone, and the look she was giving him, " If I have no other choice _I will do whatever it takes to keep you, our pokémon, and the wild pokémon safe_. "

Misty giggles, it looked like Citrine had Red well trained. Too bad she had gotten to him first. Red may be a little dense, but he seemed to be a genuinely nice guy. That was when Misdreavus returned, and Citrine writes out what her new partner was telling her, " Red, catch a Zubat in there, having one will be useful for navigation, okay. "

Red nods minutely, he knew Haunter would protect Citrine with everything she had. Citrine had also been working on her psychic abilities as well. Mostly the internal mental ones, like talking to him telepathically, and learning how to shield herself, even if she did still need him as an anchor as well. It was well known psychics would get stronger as they aged. Not all were lucky enough to have someone that would act as an anchor for them, or a ghost type that could dull their power, and let them get used to it little by little. Red calls Saur out while Misty calls out her Starmie. Red quickly catches a Zubat, and uses the little fellow to make their way through Mt. Moon.

Zu was an immense help, and Haunter took out the grunts with Hypnosis while the local Sandshrew that hadn't been captured used Dig to keep them confined. Misty is silently impressed with how efficiently they were dealing with the problem, here she was, a gym leader, and two rookie trainers were quietly, and effectively taking down Team Rocket's Mt. Moon operation. What she didn't know was the fact that Citrine happened to be a psychic, and was ensuring they could do this with a minimal amount of effort, at least until they ran into the Rhyhorn. - _Red, be careful, that's the Fuschia City Gym Leader, Koga. He's a poison type specialist, but it looks like he's using Rhyhorn right now.-_

Red sends a wave of gratitude Citrine's way, " Saur, let's do this. "

He would use Zu, but Koga would know how to deal with the Poison/Flying dual type. He had no way of knowing that many of his other counterparts had started out this fight with Pikachu, " Saur, Vine Whip, and follow it up with Leech Seed. "

Citrine steps forward when Rhyhorn is forcefully evolved into Rhydon, " Haunter, let's do this. "

Red blinks, why had she done that? At least that was what he was thinking until Rhydon charged, " Haunter, Sucker Punch, and follow it up with Shadow Ball! "

Koga's eyes narrow as the blonde girl directs her Haunter. Little brat reminded him of that damned Agatha, " Earthquake, Rhydon! "

" Haunter's ability is levitate you idiot. How the fuck did you become a gym leader if you forgot about that. Now, Energy Ball! "

Koga curses out loud when he realizes the girl had gotten ahold of a Technical Machine to teach her Haunter. " Hypnosis, and follow it up with Dream Eater! "

Koga's eyes widen, " Who are you, girl? "

" Citrine of Pallet Town! Haunter, Shadow Punch! "

" Rhydon, Horn Drill! "

" Ice Punch! " Citrine calls out.

Koga curses again, Ice Punch had to be an Egg Move, one bred into Haunter. Just his luck to run into a girl whom happened to have a well trained Haunter. Had he know that the girl was in fact Agatha's missing granddaughter he would have been more cautious. Misty, and Red, both watch Citrine battle with Koga, and then the two attacks explode upon collision. Red manages to somersault his way through the attack while Misty gets blasted backwards. Citrine, however, holds her ground, Haunter having used Confusion to protect the both of them. Then she sees that the roof is caving in. - _Red, grab Misty, the roof's caving in.-_

The Pallet Town residents move even as Team Rocket gets cut off from them. Red carries Misty out, and Citrine follows behind him. Haunter and Misdreavus behind their trainer, just in case. Once outside Citrine motions for Red to put Misty down, " Why? "

" She might jump to the wrong conclusion, considering where your hands were, Red. "

Red looks at her blankly for a few moments, then realization crashes down over him. He was eleven, he didn't think in terms like that, _yet_. Citrine has to giggle, even if it hurt to laugh, at the look on Red's face. Red groans as he looks at his best friend, though he does pull her to himself. - _That's the first time you've ever taken the initiative in battle.-_

Citrine relaxes into him, - _Haunter had a better chance of winning that than you, and Saur did, Red.-_

Red had understood that in Mount Moon, he was just surprised that she had stepped forward so readily. That was when Misty woke up, and Red pulls away from Citrine. The blonde checks the position of the sun to see how long it had been since she had taken her painkillers, and realizes the adrenaline of her battle with Koga had in fact covered over her pain, they had been in the mountain a long time. Red notices too, and hands her two pills, and another Oran Berry juice as well. Citrine takes the pills without complaint, and downs the Oran Berry Juice readily enough. Red looks her over, " You okay to walk, 'Trine? "

" Walk, yes, run no. Oh, Moon Stone is only good for evolving the Clefairy, Nidoran, Munna, and Skitty lines. It's an evolution stone like Fire, Water, Leaf, Thunder, Ice, Dusk, Dawn, and Sun Stones. " Citrine tells them both.

Misty blinks, " How do you know that? "

" I originally come from Johto, I now live in Kanto with Red. " Citrine says softly, deciding to trust Misty with that much.

Indigo Plateau:

Agatha nods at what her Gengar reports to her. Her granddaughter was traveling with a young boy named Red. She would leave her granddaughter be, she regretted not being around more to mitigate her daughter, and son-in-law's pushing of her only grandchild. Citrine still had her Gastly though she was now a Haunter, and a Misdreavus, though how the girl had gotten one she didn't know. Had Agatha known what her granddaughter's companion looked like then years later she would stop her colleague from freezing the boy. Sadly she did not, and therefore would end up pissing her granddaughter off.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon Adventures Red.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathic conversation-_

Cerulean City:

Misty had separated from them in Cerulean City, leaving Red, and Citrine to spend the night in the Pokémon Center. Once again the pair share a bed, Citrine curled up with her best human friend. She would have invited them to her home, but she could tell that Citrine needed a good night's sleep. Red had told her that the only way Citrine would get that would be in his arms. Misty wasn't sure she wanted to know what had caused the blonde's nightmares, so instead she had said she would meet them at the Pokémon Center the next day. That was when they parted ways, and Citrine had gotten cleaned up, and into some pajamas, needing help from Haunter. Red does put their clothes in the wash, and dries them before heading to bed himself, dressed in his own pajamas. Pokémon Centers also had free laundromat services too.

Once he has their clothes stowed away again Red slips into bed beside Citrine. He was getting rather good at joining her without her waking up. He's not really surprised when she snuggles into him, already getting used to having her in his protective grasp at night. He never noticed the pokémon with a blue swanlike body with a yellow underside. This pokémon has pink eyes, a dark pink, round tuft on its head, and a pointed beak like snout. There are yellow, crescent-shaped ornaments on the sides of its head. This pokémon has glowing, pink ring-like wings on its sides, and back with paw like protrusions resting on its chest. The wings of this pokémon release shining particles, and undulate beautifully around the quarter moon. This pokémon is said to have the ability to dispell nightmares, and holding one of its feathers brings happy dreams. This Pokémon is Cresselia, the Lunar Pokémon, and she is saddened that the poor reincarnated Lunar Child's childhood was bad enough that her darker counterpart, Darkrai doesn't even need to visit her for the poor girl to suffer from nightmares.

Like Mew, Cresselia knew that Citrine would only be safe with Red, though getting the poor child a psychic type to help her with her powers would become necessary, and poor Red, he needed a Riolu, immediately. Sadly Riolu, and Lucario are not native to the Kanto region, though perhaps Red could be nudged to enter a tournament where receiving a Riolu egg would be a prize? Cresselia would talk it over with Mew. Cresselia does leave a feather behind, already made into a necklace for the poor child. Using her natural psychic powers the new necklace is placed around Citrine's neck, only Citrine, or Red would be able to remove it as well.

Red was the first one up, and he blinks when he sees the new necklace around Citrine's neck. He could feel the happy vibe to it though, and his eyes widen, - _Cresselia?-_

He can feel a nudge in his mind, and he knows he's right. Cresselia had gifted Citrine with one of her feathers to help her with her nightmares. - _Get her a psychic type to help her as well, young Red. Haunter can keep her powers in check, but she needs someone to practice with as well. Drowzee would be your best bet.-_

Red sends understanding back, Drowzee could be found on Route 11, just outside of Lavender Town, and they didn't just teleport away either. He slips out of bed to get dressed, and then has Haunter wake Citrine up, he would need to get her to the Cerulean City Hospital to get her checked out, and see how she was recovering. Once he's helped Citrine get dressed for the day Red leads them to the cafeteria, and makes her Komala Coffee, far be it for him to keep her from her caffeine intake. Misty finds them there, and Red asks if they could get Citrine's ribs checked out first. Misty has no problem with this, getting backhanded by a Machamp was no laughing matter. Haunter was in her mistress' shadow while Misdreavus had been recalled into his PokéBall..

After the Pallet Town duo eat their breakfast, and Citrine has her Komala Coffee, apparently Viridian City had called ahead to warn the other cities about Citrine, or at least the hospitals. The doctor that sees her feels her ribs, and Citrine hisses several swears under her breath at the pain. Red, out in the waiting room with Misty, winces as her pain crashes over him. Why did his best human friend have to be a psychic? Misty looks at him curiously, and Red sighs wearily, " She's like Sabrina, only less trained. " he says softly, " 'Trine's talents lay in empathy, telepathy, telekinesis, and umbrakinesis. "

Misty's eyes narrow thoughtfully, that would explain why she stayed so close to Red in more populated areas. Her Haunter was giving her slow access so she could master her powers little by little, it was smart, and Red was her anchor. Pallet Town was sparsely populated so shielding wouldn't have been as big of a concern, now it was, and it had to be taxing on the poor girl. Until she mastered her powers she would need to keep Red close by. No wonder Red stayed close to her. That was when Citrine made her way out, and she snuggles into Red immediately. The examination had shattered her shields for the moment, she needed her best human friend. Misty leads them to her home, and Citrine blinks before face palming, " You're the Cerulean City Gym Leader, aren't you? "

Red blinks, and then blinks again, " Damn, was not expecting that. Let's work out a strategy to deal with Team Rocket, though can we maybe go somewhere in your home without nearly as many people, Misty? "

Misty nods at the request, it would make sense that Red would want them to go somewhere that would be easier on Citrine. The poor blonde was leaning heavily into him, her empathy, and telepathy must be overwhelming her at the moment. Once in an isolated part of the home, telling the maids what they wanted served Misty watches as Citrine just nestles into Red's side, her breathing evening out. Misty could tell that Citrine was still awake, which meant she was centering herself, and anchoring herself more deeply in Red for the moment. Exposure therapy was sure to work the best for her, but she was going right into cities, so yes, she would need to anchor herself much more strongly, before they ventured out into Cerulean City again.

Red, in other dimensions would need a lesson in humility, but this Red, he has Citrine to protect from her own family. No way in hell was he going to allow himself to get too cocky. Saur, Poli, Dor, Zu, and Pika would all be trained hardcore. Citrine was counting on him to keep her safe, to not be stupid, or macho. He needed to stay level headed for her, " Is there anywhere to train our Pokémon hardcore, Misty? "

The orangette looks at him, she sees the determination in his eyes, and the slight tightening of his grip on Citrine. She realizes then that his truest reason for getting stronger as a battler, a trainer, was to protect Citrine. Sure, she could see that he truly loved battling, but Citrine came first. It had to have something to do with her childhood, not many people had a Gastly as a starter pokémon after all. Citrine had held her own with Koga, another Gym Leader, easily. Her new friends were stronger than she realized at first. She leads them to her private training field, and let's them have a training battle together, " Use Zu, okay, I need to bond better with Misdreavus still. You can use anybody else when I bust out Haunter. Sound good, Red? "

" No problem, 'Trine. I need to bond more with Zu as well, probably should bond more with Dor too. " Red admits, though he does set the rest of his team to training as well.

Misty is stunned by the sheer amount of skill they have, apparently Red was _that good_. He just hadn't been tested truly yet. Citrine on the other hand had held her own with Koga, a fellow gym leader whom was apparently working with Team Rocket. This is something Misty knows she needs to tell Brock about. She does have Starmie train hardcore with them since Starmie was one of her lower leveled pokémon, and she still had a lot of work to do with Gyarados after what Team Rocket did to him. She also spars with Red since Citrine was still recovering from being backhanded by a Machamp. Citrine was working hard with her Misdreavus and Haunter, individually, and by having them work on their combination attacks as well.

The orangette could see the amount of time and attention Red and Citrine gave their pokémon. It was obvious to her that Red had, had Poli the longest, and that the others were all recent captures. Hell she'd been there when Red had caught Zu, his Zubat. Dor was apparently a pokémon he caught as a demonstration for the younger children in Pallet Town, Saur he got from Professor Oak along with a PokéDex that the man had created to aid in his research. Citrine also had one of these devices, and Pika had been caught in Viridian City after making a nuisance of himself. They do both officially challenge her for the Cascade Badge, as Citrine had put it, they did need money after all. After three days Misty sees them off, they had learned all they could from each other.

At the same time a man is working on an invention of his, and the auto timer goes off while he's working on it, turning him into a Rattata, which would cause him no end of problems in the interim, until he happens into Red and Citrine's path. Citrine can only shake her head as Red goes on a catching spree for pokémon, failing to take into consideration the fact that he couldn't carry an infinite number on his person. The blonde's eyes widen when she practically trips over an Eevee, they were exceedingly rare to find in the wild in Kanto, hell, even in Johto it was rare to find Eevee in the wild. Citrine kneels down to make herself look smaller, yes, it hurt like a bitch to do so, but Eevee looked extremely skittish. The Evolution Pokémon bumps up against her outstretched hand, and once it was ascertained that she was no threat rubbed their head against her hand. Red had stopped when he realized Citrine wasn't behind him, and now he was watching as Citrine made friends with Eevee.

She looks at Eevee, " How would you like to travel with me, Eevee. I won't force you to evolve, though I will be training you during daylight hours, as I know about a different form you could take when evolved through friendship, should you want to. If not I could try to find you an Everstone. "

Eevee yips happily and nods their head. Citrine grabs a Friend Ball, and taps it to Eevee's head. Once the capture was complete she calls Eevee out again, and pulls out her PokéDex. She's surprised to find out she has a female Eevee as the Eevee line was predominantly male. Red shakes his head, but then he remembers what Citrine had said, " What form needs friendship during daylight does Eevee have? "

" Espeon. Eevee evolves to Espeon with high levels of friendship during the daylight hours, and Umbreon the same only during nighttime hours. " Citrine answers him, " I grew up in Johto, remember? "

" I almost did forget about that. Now, what am I going to do with all these pokémon I caught? " Red muses out loud.

It was right about then one of the balls containing a Bellsprout fell off of his Ball Belt, and then when he goes to retrieve it they both spot a rather unusual Rattata that freaks Red out by speaking, " Relax, he's a human whom had one of his inventions backfire on him, Red. " Citrine says, rolling her eyes.

" Oh, you're a psychic. Yes, one of my inventions malfunctioned, and as I was fixing it, it malfunctioned even more with me inside, the result being my merging with the Rattata I had in the other part of the invention, as the auto time went off with me in it. If it had been a Mankey at least I would have opposable thumbs. "

Right at that moment a Fearow comes along and snatches the poor man turned Rattata up. Haunter doesn't even need to be told, she just goes to retrieve the human turned Rattata. One Confusion attack later the poor sod has been saved, and is back on the ground, Red catching the Fearow after having Pika zap it. They gather the man up, and reverse the process. After the man introduces himself as Bill, he explains just what the machine is supposed to do, it's to be used to transport things like say pokémon. Bill agrees to transport Red's excess pokémon to Professor Oak's lab to lighten his load, though he does freak a little over seeing the Fearow that almost made him a meal. The PokéBalls were see through after all. Her Eevee is twining around her feet as she leans up against a desk. Haunter was back in her shadow for the moment. Red notes the time and hands her, her pain meds, and Oran Berry juice to take them with. Citrine was _so beyond ready to have her ribs be healed already!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon Adventures.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathic conversation-_

Just Outside Vermillion City:

Citrine watches as her Eevee frolicks along while they make steady pace towards their next destination, which happened to be Vermillion City, home of the Kanto Electric Gym. The ocean comes into view, and they can see a massive cruise liner from where they were. Red had Poli, Saur, and Pika out currently. It was too bright for Zu, and Dor was napping after having trained a lot with Red. Haunter was hanging out in her shadow once again, all the better to defend her quicker. " Red, before we investigate that cruise liner like I know you want to, I need to get a brush for Eevee, and we should probably make sure we have enough of everything now that we're near a human settlement again. " Citrine says.

" Yeah, I can see how that would make sense. " Red admits, and opens himself up more fully to Citrine, as they would be near people again.

They head for the nearest PokéMart where Citrine gets a brush for her Eevee whom was back in her PokéBall to keep people from _getting Stupid Ideas_. Then they sneak on board the S.S. St. Anne to see what it was like. Red was the one that got them caught after he saw a pokémon on board, since he hadn't learned how to curb his startle reflex yet. Then she has to laugh as Red gets accosted by the head of the Vermillion Chapter of the Pokémon Fan Club. her eyes narrow after a member reports that his Exeggutor had been stolen, - _Red, this is most likely the work of Team Rocket. Remember how they stole Misty's Gyarados?-_

Red doesn't react externally to what Citrine said telepathically, but he acknowledges that she might be right. They both agreed that they needed to get back on that ship that they were told was owned by Lieutenant Surge. It was the only thing large enough to hide all the stolen pokémon in. Poor Pika gets left behind to be cuddled by the president of the Pokémon Fan Club while the rest of them sneak on board. Haunter reacts before Red can touch what looks like a PokéBall, only Haunter knew it was a Voltorb. Voltorb gets sent hurtling backwards by Shadow Ball, forcing a Self-destruct. " That's a mighty fine Haunter you have for someone breaking onto my ship. "

- _Red, find the stolen pokémon, his mind confirms that he did in fact take them. Haunter and I have this.-_

Red and Poli slip off while Citrine stares down Surge, whom reveals Electabuzz. He sends his Magnemite out after Red and Poli, _-Red, water conducts electricity, use Dor!-_

" You won't be able to beat my Electabuzz, girlie. " Surge states.

Citrine just levels a _look_ at him, and Haunter counters Electabuzz's Thunder Punch with Protect, _-Use Attract, and then follow that up with Energy Ball!-_

Surge blinks when Electabuzz has swirls for eyes, meanwhile one of Surge's Gym Trainers, and the man's Magneton corner Red and Poli. Dor gave a good showing, actually was holding his own with Magneton, then again, Red did happen to have the Technical Machine containing Ice Beam, and Steel Types, of which Magneton was part Steel Type were really weak to Ice Type moves. Dor unleashes a point blank Ice Beam on Magneton at the same time Poli is grabbed and thrown overboard. There was nothing Red could do as he was surrounded by Magnemite. Magneton is knocked out, and before Dor can poison the human male Red is thrown overboard as well. Dor does not take this lightly, and he poisons the human male, and then nails all of the enemy Magnemite with one continuous Ice Beam.

In the water Red is remembering a similar incident where he fell in the water when he was younger. That was when Poli evolved into Poliwhirl. Red honestly thought this moment would be his last, he's unconscious for being saved by his newly evolved Poliwrath. Poli leaps up onto the deck of the St. Anne with Red in his arms, eyes narrowed when Surge gets sent ass over tea kettle towards him along with his Raichu. Citrine and Haunter saunter after them, Citrine's eyes are narrowed angrily, " _How dare you even begin to suggest that in exchange for giving me a leg up in the Indigo League that I become your BED WARMER! "_

Surge scrambles backwards on the deck as quickly as he can, in order to get away from the RIGHTEOUS FEMININE FURY that was about to head his way. Especially when the blonde's hair lifts up in an unseen wind. He'd only seen Sabrina pissed off once, and _she was a trained Psychic_ , he did not want to see what an _untrained, pissed off_ _psychic could do_! Especially one he had insinuated become his bed warmer " THUNDERBOLT! "

Surge gets sent hurtling away with his Raichu. Poli sits Red down on the deck gently, and then goes to free the stolen pokémon with Misdreavus. Dor stays with Haunter and Citrine, Haunter helping Citrine to rein her powers back in again. Citrine had never been more pissed off in her young life. It was then her Lunar Wing Necklace pulses briefly, and Citrine manages to find her calm again. She calls Eevee out to work on training her again, it was still daylight out, and she was so hoping she could get the friendship levels up high enough that her Eevee might actually evolve into Espeon, which would give her a psychic type. Even she knew she needed a psychic type to help her train more with her powers. It was why she had been stunned to find a wild Eevee in Kanto, a female one at that! Red is just starting to come to when Poli and Misdreavus return with the stolen pokémon, " 'Trine, what happened? "

" I only showed up shortly after Poli saved your ass, Red. " Citrine says.

Dor carefully nuzzles his trainer, he'd been worried when he'd gotten thrown overboard. It was a damned good thing Poli evolved when he did, otherwise Red probably would have died, no two ways about it. " I got thrown overboard after Poli was, it was so similar to what happened to have Poli evolve from Poliwag to Poliwhirl, now he's evolved again into Poliwrath. "

Citrine tosses him a Thunder Badge, " Swiped them off of Surge. We'll need to call Misty and let her know that Surge is up to no good. Oh, Poli can now learn more fighting type moves as well. "

Red nods as he slowly makes his way to his feet, when he sways Poli is there to hold him up, and Red notes the time before digging out Citrine's pain meds along with some more Oran Berry Juice to take them with. Citrine does so without complaint even as she continues to work with her Eevee. She needed to take advantage of every daylight hour she could. Maybe she could even breed her Eevee as well, if the little lady wanted to be bred, that was something very important to remember as well. Pokémon happened to be sentient, and so should be able to make choices themselves as well. If she remembered right Eevee could be bred with male Nidoran, she'd have to get some more books to study. Pick up battles were going to be a must as well, money was a necessary thing, even if you could live off the land to cut down on the cost of food supplies. She did have field survival guides for Kanto and Johto after all. Honey was better to buy though since no one wanted to deal with a pissed off Beedrill.

The President of the Vermillion Chapter of the Pokémon Fan Club got a bit of a surprise to find out that his Abra had evolved up to his final stage of Alakazam once they returned all the pokémon to their rightful owners. When Red finds out about a race that had a ten thousand Poké Dollar prize he so wanted to enter. Citrine cocks her head to the side, " Why not call Misty first, she might have a couple of Bike vouchers we could use since she is basically bound to Cerulean City, we still need to tell her about Vermillion's Gym Leader anyhow. " Citrine suggests.

Red nods at this suggestion and they head for the Pokémon Center, Eevee was placed back in her Ball since the sun was starting to set. Pika and Zu were the only Pokémon left out since Poli was now too big to be out in town now. Zu shrieks happily at being allowed out again, being nocturnal made it harder for Red to train him while on the road, but they managed it. Zu was really good at helping them navigate through tricky areas with his echolocation. After getting all their pokémon on hand checked out by Nurse Emiko Joy they make the call to Misty, and then fill her in on what had been going on with them. Misty frowns when she finds out Lieutenant Surge was the one behind the thefts of the Vermillion Chapter of the Pokémon Fan Club's pokémon, and admits she does have three Bike Vouchers, she agreed to call the Vermillion City Bike Shop to let them know that Red and Citrine of Pallet Town were authorized to use two of them.

Citrine was the one to handle their laundry this time while Red gets a shower in. Their pokémon in their room with Red save for Haunter whom always went everywhere with her mistress. No need to take chances with Citrine's mental, emotional, and physical well being. Haunter was not going to allow her young mistress' family to drag her back to them. She was so much happier with Red, and Haunter would do whatever she had to protect that happiness. Once all the laundry was done, and sorted Citrine heads to the room she would be sharing with Red. Only Eevee remained in her Ball, she be back out during the daytime. Citrine wasn't going to enter the race, there was no way in Hell her ribs would be able to handle that. Instead she would be waiting at the finish line for him, Haunter would be on full alert since they would be separated for a bit of time.

" 'Trine, I don't have to enter the race, if me entering puts you in any danger from _them_ I won't enter. " Red says softly.

Citrine looks at him, " I have Haunter and Misdreavus. You do need to actually live your life too. Plus, I have the Lunar Wing, it might be able to offer me some protection, and I am getting better with the offensive capabilities of my powers. "

Red had watched her train her telekinesis by lifting different objects in nature, like rocks, branches, things like that. Her brain was a muscle just like anything else in the body, and she had to exercise it. She had done so in Pallet Town too, so her telekinesis wasn't too bad off, it was her umbrakinesis that really needed the work, and she worked on that in different forests or other areas that cast shadows for her to work with well away from spies. Citrine has Haunter assist her with her evening shower, and she emerges from the bathroom dressed for the night, she hands Red her hair brush, and he makes quick work of brushing and braiding her hair. However it was her telepathy that really needed the work, as she could make people forget they had even seen her. Blue could be trusted to keep his mouth shut, Misty didn't know enough to tell anyone anything of importance so that avenue was safe too, and she always introduced herself as coming from Pallet Town.

That's why she was really hoping that her Eevee would chose to evolve into an Espeon, though if she chose to breed to Dor she could get Espeon _and Umbreon_. Umbreon happened to be a Dark Type, and Dark Types were immune to all Psychic attacks. An Umbreon would be really useful against Sabrina in Saffron City, though she really needed to train her ass off, because she got this nasty feeling that she would have to have a one on one psychic confrontation with Sabrina. - _Red, we need to take our time approaching Saffron City. Every instinct I have says that I am going to end up in a psychic battle with Sabrina. I'd rather be able to train my ass off before that than get thoroughly thrashed because I got in over my head. Sabrina is a telekinetic telepath. This means that I need to make damned sure I get those two powers of mine up to snuff, immediately.-_

Red silently acknowledges what she'd said to him, he'd follow her lead on this, because her instincts were usually spot on. This meant that once the race was done they could take Diglett's Cave back to outside of Viridian Forest. First though he had a race to win tomorrow after they redeemed the Bike Vouchers Misty was going to let them use. Citrine would be able to handle a normal pace on a bike, it might hurt, but it would strengthen her legs. There was also the fact that on a bike you needed much higher situational awareness. Citrine snuggles into him as best she can, - _You should meditate, see if you can figure out how better to use your Aura, Red.-_

 _-I suppose I really should. Like you practice with your psychic abilities I really should try and work on my own powers as well. I just don't really know how I should go about it.-_ Red admits, though meditation should help him be able to at least learn how to access his Aura, and call it up at will. Red had no idea of Cresselia's idea to help him train his Aura.

Tree of Beginnings:

 _-Mew, I have an idea I'd like to share with you. It's about young Red.-_ Cresselia calls out.

She waits for Mew to appear, as the Tree of Beginnings happened to be his home. _-What sort of idea do you have, Cresselia?-_

 _-I was thinking of making a tournament happen where Red could win a Riolu egg as a prize since his Aura does need training.-_ Cresselia replies.

 _-Your idea has merit, but where would we have the tournament take place? Citrine rightly wants to avoid Saffron City until she has better control over her telepathy and telekinesis. I do wonder how she found a wild female Eevee of all beings in Kanto.-_ Mew muses, Cresselia's idea was worth putting into action, as a Riolu could be able to better help Red train his Aura up properly. Especially since his and Citrine's path would be filled with plenty of dangerous trials.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon Adventures.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathic conversation-_

Vermillion City:

Red sighs wearily as he wakes up for the day, Citrine practically on top of him. This was going to be tedious, to say the least, when it come to extricating himself. If not for a rather insistent call of nature he would be quite content to stay where he was for a little while longer. - _'Trine, can you let me up? I promise to come back for a little while_.-

The blonde on top of him mutters incoherently, but shifts just enough for him to actually get off the bed. Red runs a hand down her left arm before he slips off to the ensuite bathroom to relieve his bladder. After he washes his hands he runs them through his raven colored locks, if Blue could be with Citrine he'd feel better about her waiting on Kanto Route 12 for him. Did the PokéDex have the capability to call anyone? He decides to check on that later, he heads back into the room proper, and joins Citrine back in bed. She immediately reclaims her former position, and Red just lets one hand lazily run up and down her back as he uses that as a means to enter his mindscape to see if he could find the center on his power, his Aura.

Red really didn't want to examine too closely _why he didn't mind having Citrine sleep on top of himself_. He hadn't quite realized that Citrine was in fact _female_. Instead he still just thought of her as a _friend_. It would take him a few years to actually _realize that he was actually attracted to Citrine, and had actual FEELINGS for her as well_. Citrine was more than happy to wait for his emotional intelligence/maturity to catch with his physical maturity, and natural battling prowess when it came to pokémon.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto smiles, glad that female Eevee she'd spent so much time looking for in Kalos had been found by her reincarnated hime. A hime that had yet to remember her last life, and Pluto sincerely hoped she never did either. Looking back she could see how unintentional or not the hime had been isolated from her non-senshi friends. How'd none of them had taken into consideration that for the late night battles she had to sneak out past her family, she was really the only senshi that had, had actual family she had to deal with. She and the other Outers had all lived together, Mars' father only cared about her when he needed to show he was a family man. Mercury's mom worked almost constantly, her father happened to be a painter that went wherever his muses took him, Venus' parents weren't all that attentive, and Jupiter had been orphaned. Moon, the Hime, had been the only one of them with _actual family she had to answer to_! Hell, even Mask had been orphaned as a child as well. How the fuck Luna didn't realize this, and then react accordingly with the senshi under her guidance Pluto would never know.

No wonder the Hime had enjoyed Fighter's presence so much, _they actually took the time to care about her well being, all of it!_ Fighter had seen what the rest of them had refused too until it was too late, that the Hime _did not have romantic feelings towards the man she had agreed to marry_. She was doing so out of DUTY! It saddened Pluto that she was only learning all of this in hindsight.

Kanto Route 11/12:

After getting their new bikes, and having Citrine's ribs checked at the hospital in Vermillion City, they were healing nicely, but still needed to be kept wrapped Citrine had headed to the starting line with Red, Haunter and Misdreavus were both hiding in her shadow today, and Red gives Dor to her as well. He'd need the others with him. Citrine joins the others that would be taken to the finish line after wishing Red good luck. It was just a good thing that the bikes were collapsible. The blonde sits on one of the provided benches for those watching the race, and calls her Eevee out so she can brush her. Her ghosts stay hidden, but they keep alert for anyone that gave Eevee any greedy looks, " Well, well, well, Citrine, what are you doing on Route 12 without Red anyhow? "

" Oh, hey, Blue. Red's entered in the race. My ribs can't handle the rigors of a bike race just yet. " Citrine answers.

Blue cocks his head to the side, and then sits beside Citrine on the bench. He could stick around long enough to help deter unwanted factors. " Where'd you get the Eevee anyhow? "

" Believe it or not I nearly tripped over her just outside of Cerulean City before Red and I met Bill. " Citrine states.

" Wait a minute, did you say _her_? The Eevee line is predominantly male, and _you just so happen to nearly trip over a FEMALE Eevee_? " Blue asks in a hushed tone incredulously.

Citrine just shrugs, she knew how remarkable that happened to be, but she didn't care one whit about that in the slightest. All she knew was that she had an Eevee female, that she was working very hard with during the daylight hours while also bonding with her, hoping her Eevee would choose to evolve. " Let's just say that I know about a couple more Eeveelutions that those of Kanto don't, Blue. "

Blue looks at her, she did grow up in Johto until she had enough, and somehow managed to make it to where Red and Poli found her. That Mew stated that she would be safe as long as she was with Red...well, looking back Blue could fully understand why you could hardly ever see Red without Citrine, or the other way around. Red was very much an instinctive Pokémon Battler, so deep down some part of him must have sensed what Mew had told Citrine. Blue and Citrine both look towards the finish line just then to see Red pedaling for his life away from a very hungry Snorlax. Blue smirks, primes a Ball, and catches the rampaging Snorlax. Red and Saur both sigh in relief, and Citrine looks at Red, " Is that Beedrill Honey that Saur is covered in? "

Blue, Citrine, and Dor all listen in stunned disbelief as Red tells them about the race. " You, Red, are insane. " Blue deadpans.

" At least he isn't allergic to Beedrill stings. " Citrine says, continuing to brush her Eevee. Eevee was lapping up the attention even as Red sits on Citrine's other side since Blue had reclaimed his seat after catching Snorlax.

Blue snorts at this, " You do raise a good point, Citrine. That would have made things life threatening for Red. "

Red shudders at this, he hadn't even thought about possibly being allergic to Beedrill stings. That put a much more dangerous spin on things. " 'Trine, did _you have to point that out_? I would have been happy never having that thought in my head. "

Citrine just smiles at him, even as she continues to brush Eevee, the little lady was just lapping the attention up. She looked adoringly at her trainer, " Hey, Citrine, when/if she's ever ready to breed can I have one of her eggs? " Blue asks her.

" Ask her. " Citrine ripostes.

" Eevee, if/when you ever feel like breeding, can I have one of your eggs? " Blue asks her.

Eevee looks at Blue appraisingly, and yips her approval. He'd take good care of one of her babies. " Thanks, Eevee. " Blue says.

Dor looks at Eevee, and the female ignores his looks for now. He had yet to prove he was worthy of her attentions. She did want to be a mom, and she knew her trainer would take care of any babies she kept. Some might be released into the wild after hatching to try and bring the numbers in Kanto back up. Eevee didn't mind that, all pokémon knew how to instinctively survive in the wild. " Where are you headed next, Blue? " Red asks his friend/rival. They had noted that their PokéDexes were beeping in close proximity to each other. Red and Citrine had learned how to change how theirs alerted to each other. Now they would only go off if they were separated from each other for a significant amount of time. This was different if Blue approached them, and they didn't know this yet, but Professor Oak had, had a fourth one as well that was stolen.

Blue gives Red a considering look, " I was thinking of heading for Lavender Town, why are you interested? "

 _-I think you should wait until I can get my telepathy and telekinesis trained up properly. I just know I'm in for a confrontation with Sabrina. We're going to head back towards Viridian Forest via means Diglett's Cave.-_ Citrine says, she links all three of them up, as this was a conversation best left unheard.

- _Is there anything else I should know. I can agree to waiting to handle Lavender Town until you two catch up. I'll just chill in Vermillion City until then.-_ Blue replies.

- _Yeah, Koga, the Fuschia City Gym Leader is working for Team Rocket, faced him down in Mt. Moon with Misty Waterflower, the Cerulean City Gym Leader. Surge, the Vermillion City Gym Leader was behind the thefts of the Vermillion City Chapter's Pokémon Fan Club's pokémon. I think that's all the pertinent information you should know.-_ Citrine says.

- _Cresselia left a Lunar Wing behind for Citrine as well. Once we're done in Viridian Forest we'll head back to Vermillion City. We'll head to Lavender Town together. Besides, Citrine is the Ghost Pokémon expert. She might find another ghost type that she wants to add to her team.-_ Red adds.

Blue agrees it makes sense, and decides he can train around Vermillion City until Red and Citrine returned. He could understand her wanting to get her psychic abilities up to par before having it out with Sabrina. Hearing about two untrustworthy gym leaders awakened his sense of caution, tempering the Oak Arrogance just enough that he would wait for them. He knew that Red would also be working with his team as well. If they were going to have to face gym leaders then they needed to train their asses off, no two ways about it. - _Work on your range, and keeping your telepathy from being hacked, Citrine, this could be a huge advantage for us.-_ Blue states.

Citrine nods at this, - _I will. Try to catch a psychic type of your own. Oh, Dark Types are immune to psychic, and really effective against them as well. Bite is a Dark Type move, make of that what you will.-_

An almost unholy light appears in Blue's eyes, he needed to talk to his gramps cousin Samson Oak. Rattata happened to be a Dark Type in Alola. Maybe catch a regular one to trade? Blue did know a little bit about the different pokémon in different regions. Specifically Kanto, Johto, because his Gramps taught Professor Elm, and Alola because of his Gramps cousin. If he could potentially run a foul of Sabrina of all people, yeah he needed to put in a call to his Gramps' cousin, post haste. Red also raised a good point in saying that Citrine knew ghosts and ghost types, it would be better to wait until Citrine could go with him. - _I think I'll go scope things out in Lavender Town, and then return to Vermillion City. Something tells me we'd like some forewarning of what we'll be doing there.-_

- _Intelligence gathering only, Blue.-_ Citrine warns him.

Blue nods seriously at this, he knew damned well the need to be careful right now. Besides, this happened to be Agatha's granddaughter he was dealing with. She specialized in Ghost Types, - _We'll need one pokémon with either Foresight or Odor Sleuth. Growlithe can learn Odor Sleuth, that would be our best bet. Once hit by either one of those attacks Normal Type attacks will in fact affect Ghost Types.-_ Citrine says to Red and Blue.

- _I'll catch the Growlithe, and then train him or her up until they learn Odor Sleuth, it is natural to them, right?-_ Blue asks.

Citrine nods firmly at this, and Blue gets a determined look in his eyes. Whatever was going on around here nowadays he needed to be smart about things. Which meant putting his ego on the back burner for a little while. He could do that, he had to.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon Adventures.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathic conversation-_

Lavender Town:

After Blue reported in what he had found out about what was going on in Lavender Town they had decided to meet up there in two weeks instead of in Vermillion City, during the majority of that Citrine had been training her powers, and working on her bond with Eevee as well, whom had rewarded her kindness by evolving into Espeon, the psychic type Eeveelution. Espeon worked on her powers right alongside her trainer, and with someone, so to speak, to train with Citrine's telepathic abilities grew by leaps and bounds. This was also a boon for Espeon, as now she fully understood why her trainer was so concerned about Sabrina. She needed to make damned sure her mental fortifications were top notch. Espeon could help with that endeavor, and help her train up her other psychic abilities as well. Eevee hadn't known she had a psychic form to choose from until she evolved into it. She _loved her new form_ , it helped her to bond more fully with her master.

They head to Mr. Fuji's home, whom had just lost his Doduo not that long ago, and Citrine stiffens, - _Guys, Koga is here. Steel Types are immune to Poison Types, and most Poison Types are also Bug or Grass Types which means Blue's Charmeleon, and new Growlithe will be godsends in this battle to come. We'll need to stock up on Antidotes, and other healing items as well.-_

- _I'll go get what we need and we can divide amongst each other then. It's better we not give Koga too much warning as to what is coming his way.-_ Blue says. He had to admit, Citrine being a psychic was highly useful, it made planning so much simpler. Though he did wonder at what her mental defenses would be. He was surprised to see an actual Espeon, who wouldn't be in Kanto. Then again, Citrine had grown up in Johto until she ran away. Blue still didn't have the full details on that, he suspected that Red did though. He goes through all the knowledge he's gleaned from his Gramps, what were Poison Types weak to, like say Arbok for instance. He _had looked up Koga's Trainer Page after Citrine gave him a heads up that he was working for Team Rocket_. Koga happened to have an Arbok, so what would be useful against Arbok?

He smirks when he realizes that Espeon was going to be a massive boon against Koga when it came to Arbok. Arbok was weak to Psychic and Ground Type attacks. - _Red, did you happen to catch a Diglett?-_

 _-Why do you want to know, Blue?-_ Red replies through Citrine.

- _Koga happens to have an Arbok, and that particular pokémon is weak to Psychic and Ground Type attacks.-_

- _I did actually, and Dor knows Dig now. Glet taught him how to use Dig.-_ Red replies, he was already heading for the computer at Mr. Fuji's house to look up Koga's Trainer Page. They needed to do some hardcore planning on how they were going to take him out. Citrine was actually going to be their best bet, as much as he hated to admit it. He and Blue would have to back her up, - _Make sure you get several Full Restores. Keeping Haunter and Espeon in the fight is going to be vital_.-

Blue sends back a silent acknowledgement. Citrine did happen to be their best bet on handling Lavender Tower and Koga. Already Citrine was having Misdreavus and Haunter talk to the local Ghost Types to get them on their side in all this. Koga was going to be in for one very nasty surprise when they finally went after him. They were taking the time to plan appropriately. In the dimensions where Yellow survived Blue had charged in recklessly, got his ass kicked the first time, and then possessed by a Gastly. With Citrine in Yellow's place things were turning out slightly differently. This Blue was actually concerned about Citrine's well being. It helped that he had found out about Koga being in league with Team Rocket _before he got his ass handed to him, and then subsequently controlled by a Gastly._

Red was using his PokéDex to see what all attacks Dor knew. Dor was going to be his star in this along with Saur. Saur was part Poison Type, and Dor was fully a Poison Type. Dor _could learn ground type attacks though,_ so Red was going to see if Dor had anything other than Dig, which could only be used ten times minimum, - _Blue, don't forget Ethers and Max Ethers, we might need the ability to recover our pokémon's moves. Koga is a Gym Leader after all.-_

It was through this that he learned Dor had inherited Confusion from his sire. He does learn that Dor can learn Mud-Slap through tutoring, so he heads outside, calls out Dor and Glet, giving them their instructions. Glet nods to show he understands. He wasn't the only one whom had gotten new pokémon. Citrine had caught a female Pikachu that for some reason she decided to name ChuChu. The only reason Red knew ChuChu was female was because the end of her tail happened to be heart shaped. Red knew the two weeks they'd all spent training could only be a good thing. Sure, Blue had an ego, but he even he was rightfully leery of dealing with an evil Gym Leader on his own. With Dor and Glet hard at work he goes back into Mr. Fuji's home, and sees Citrine working on her empathy by sharing her power with her pokémon, thus raising all of their power levels. She was getting better at doing it consistently too.

Citrine's style of battling would have to be immensely different from his own, as she needed to make sure she incorporated her powers. Trainers fought alongside their pokémon after all. Citrine only fought in battles and at gyms to get much needed money, she preferred defense to offense, healing to injuring. Hence why she had spent so much time reading books on how to heal with the things in nature when they had still been in Pallet Town. That didn't mean she was naive enough to believe she would never need to battle with her pokémon, far from it. Citrine knew when to use her healing knowledge for other applications. You never messed with Healers, as they knew the best ways on how to inflict pain as well. That was just common sense really.

He goes over to her, and she automatically leans back against him as he sits behind her. He knew how exhausting it was for her to use her empathy like this. Thankfully she would have time to recover from this before they went into the Tower. They needed to plan accordingly after all. They couldn't just rush into this, they needed to at least have a rough outline of what they needed to do. Since they knew Koga was Team Rocket they figured they had something going on with Lavender Tower, and then the leader of the pokémon in Lavender Tower appears before them when Blue gets back with all of their items. Citrine cocks her head to the side as she 'listens' to Gengar. - _Apparently Team Rocket is using the people of Lavender Town's belief that every strange thing is caused by the Ghost Types in the tower, along with the ghosts of the dearly departed pokémon as well. Gengar is more than willing to help us teach these fools a lesson. Once we get them out of the Tower the ghosts will Keep Them Out!-_

Red and Blue assimilate this information, and once they're ready they storm the Tower. Citrine cocks her head to the side even as Blue has his Growlithe use Odor Sleuth to make all the ghosts corporeal. The ghosts have to make it look good for the grunts and Koga. Blue and Red make short work of the underlings. They were so pathetically weak it wasn't even funny. Citrine frowns as she subtly casts out with her telepathy, - _Guys, Koga is not in the Tower. Somehow they have tech in here that allows him to see what is going on. It is his Arbok though.-_

The male Pallet Town Duo nod grimly, and they continue to battle their way through Lavender Tower. Blue was glad Citrine had them stock up on healing items, or this would have been a whole lot harder, though it had been Red to add Ethers and Mega Ethers to that list. Being flown by some of hsi Zubat Koga frowns, that girl that reminded him of Agatha was here, along with the boy that had battled him at first, but who was the other lad? They had also come prepared, and how they were finding, then defeating all the...Koga curses internally, he had finally remembered Agatha did in fact have a granddaughter around the girl's age. However, he had no intentions of bringing _Agatha's Wrath_ down upon his head for letting her granddaughter's location be known. Agatha was an _Elite Four_ for a damned reason.

The girl had gotten the Ghost Types and ghosts to work with them, which was not in the plan. It threw in an odd shaped cog amongst the round ones. When his Arbok attacks it was the girl to deal with that problem with an _Espeon of all Pokémon_! Arbok was weak to Psychic attacks. They'd done their homework before heading into this, which meant one of them had done some recon on the area. They'd found out he was here somehow, and made rough plans that could be adapted accordingly to deal with him, and his Poison Types. It was well known he happened to be a Poison Type Specialist after all, and his Trainer Page would list every pokémon he happened to have legitimately anyhow. Seeing the girl and her Espeon rip through his Arbok like wet tissue paper was not something he liked to see.

Koga leaves before he can see Citrine collapse into Red, she'd bolstered Espeon's power with her own to deal with Arbok that much quicker. " She alright? " Blue asks Red.

" Wait until there's less chance…" Red answers.

Blue understood the hidden message, the answer was sensitive, and Red _did not want the wrong people learning about this_. Blue could live with that, he knew Citrine would have practiced her powers well away from the sight of Pallet Town's citizens, less chance for someone to see something they shouldn't, and make some very bad conclusions for Citrine anyhow. Pallet Town did get its share of tourists thanks to his Gramps. Red scoops her up into a princess carry, Haunter was visible now, and Espeon leaps up onto his head. Once back at Mr. Fuji's he thanks them for their hard work, and allows them to stay at his place while Citrine recovered from using her empathy in such a manner. Once alone in the house, and having Pika short out electronic means of spying, if there were any, Blue arches an eyebrow, " Citrine can use her empathy to bolster the power of her pokémon. She hasn't had much practice with it just yet so it wears her out, especially to the degree she did so to help Espeon out against Arbok. "

Espeon was curled up by her trainer's head, mostly to keep unwanted psychic guests out. The Lunar Wing kept her nightmare free, which was nice, it meant she could get actual healing sleep, though she still preferred to curl up with Red. " That would make her an extremely dangerous enemy in the right circumstances, especially if the wrong sort of people get a hold of her. "

Red sighs, " I know, it's why I was actually relieved you were with her during that bike race, Blue. I know you can kick ass with the best of them below Gym Leader level. "

Blue's eyes narrow, " You can bet I'm going to be training even more, we have to minimize the need for Citrine to do something like this again. I'm not naive enough to believe she'll never have to do so, hence why she needs to practice doing so with someone that won't take advantage of her subsequent vulnerability. " Blue states, " Just how much of herself did she keep hidden anyhow. She always was reading, but the books always looked like popular fiction stories. "

Red smirks, " Dust jackets only, she'd read every book on natural healing she could get her hands on, along with anything about pokémon, from their moves, habits, habitats...stuff like that. She doesn't just stick to Kanto region either, she branches out as much as she can. "

Blue considers this, he supposed it made sense for her to hide in plain sight. He wondered just how much of it was ingrained habit from her life before Pallet Town. " Save up your money and buy a PokéGear so we can stay in touch easier. At least enough that we can know where to meet up. "

Red looks at him, " I will, you may be Arrogant, but at least you do have the skill to back it up, plus 'Trine trusts you. You have no idea how major that is, Blue. Misty only got the bare bones of Citrine's past, you actually _know who she is_. "

" Later, Red. Take care of her. Oh, head for Celadon City next. I'm gonna go back near Vermillion for the moment, hit up the Power Plant. I don't have a pokémon that can light up Rock Tunnel just yet. Misdreavus can use Flash though, so you two are good in that respect. " Blue states, and heads off, " I'll try to stay close enough to get to you two should you need back up. "

Red watches him go, Blue may rub him the wrong way at times, but he seemed to genuinely care for Citrine, almost like another sister. Red did know Daisy Oak, Blue's older sister, so he could easily see Blue filing Citrine under the sister category.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon Adventures.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathic conversation-_

Route 7/Celadon City:

Red is busy training Saur up while Citrine works with ChuChu and Espeon. Haunter and Misdreavus knew how to train themselves by this point, though Haunter was on guard duty at the moment. Citrine stiffens just as Saur evolves into Ivysaur, and then she hears it, the chiming of the Pokédexes indicating another one was nearby, just barely though. Citrine was at Red's side seconds before another girl around their age with brown hair and blue eyes approaches him. The girl narrows her eyes, her own gender was much harder to trick, " That was so awesome! " she gushes.

Citrine just cocks an eyebrow, " Really? That's piss poor acting, Sadly he would fall for it, but since I'm here, no dice. "

The other girl's hands clenched into fists, " My acting is not piss poor, thank you! "

" You're way over the top with the gushing, and the body language. Since I am female I do happen to know all the tricks of the trade to con boys into doing just about anything. I prefer not to however. Besides, I've been hearing rumors about a brown haired girl selling fake pokémon items, you, right? " Citrine states, buffing the nails of her right hand on her shirt while she watches the other girl.

Red looks at Citrine startled, _he hadn't heard those rumors_. Then again he had been pretty deep into his training zone with Saur. - _Is she really conning people.-_

- _She is, but partly because of the way she was raised. She was raised to be a thief, do NOT mention your badges to her, Red. She will steal them. She has pretty good damned shields, all I got was from the surface of her mind.-_ Citrine states.

" Why whatever are you talking about? Do I really look like someone whom could rip people off like that? " she asks, batting her eyes at Red.

Citrine counters by leaning into him, and his left arm automatically wraps around her shoulders with Espeon twining through her feet currently. ChuChu took the opportunity to climb up her trainer's body, and settle on her head for the moment. Blue eyes narrow as they take in the actions of the blonde. Red was completely oblivious to the byplay between the girls, but the brown haired girl knew damned well what the blonde was saying without words, that the red eyed boy _was HERS_.

No way in Hell was Citrine allowing Red to fall for this girl's tricks so easily! The brown haired girl _could_ _pull off the innocent act_ , Citrine would give her that. She and Red continue on their way leaving the brown haired girl fuming behind them. Red uses Pika to battle a Pinsir that jumped out of nowhere at them, and ChuChu watches Pika as he battles. ChuChu was very much interested in breeding, and specifically with Pika. She was content to watch for the moment, besides, it was always better to let the guy _come to you_. Red opts to not catch Pinsir, though he does still have his arm around Citrine's shoulders. He honestly read nothing into the gesture, and Citrine wasn't going to complain. They were getting closer to Celadon City, and having physical contact with Red would anchor her more. Yes, her training had helped with her shields _telepathically_ , but they still needed work _empathically_.

Espeon does all she can to help her trainer. Psychic humans had it worse until they got the control they needed. In Citrine's case she had to train her powers up individually. The telepathy had been focused on first because she knew she'd be getting into a psychic throw down with Sabrina at some point. For the moment Citrine just enjoys being with Red away from Pallet Town, and the small town busybodies that would have no end of things to say should they see them now. Especially if they were to learn of their sleeping arrangements in the Pokémon Center rooms, and when they camped out as well. Citrine could always been found curled up in Red's arms at night.

- _'Trine, we don't have to go into Celadon City just yet.-_ Red says.

- _The only way my empathic shields will get better is around people, just don't go too far from me.-_

- _I wouldn't anyhow, 'Trine. It's nice with it just being the two of us and our pokémon. Not having to worry about how things look to those outside our home. We're eleven, do they honestly think we're going to get up to adult games at this age?-_

She could hear his frustration, that was something she liked about Red, he did happen to be intelligent, it's just he really shone when it came to Pokémon battles. Red wasn't completely oblivious when it came to interpersonal relations of any kind, he did _notice_ girls after all. Citrine just knew that he was subconsciously measuring them all against her, and they all came up short. They were still young, there was time for Red to mature a little more and actually _realize that what he felt towards her went far deeper than friendship_. Most people would say they were far too young to even think about interpersonal _romantic_ relationships, but their life experiences had matured them far more than some others their age. Red practically raised himself, and Citrine...her childhood sucked, no two ways about it.

- _Adults are stupid like that. I love Pallet Town, but…-_ Citrine trails off hopelessly telepathically, and Red understands. He _loathed the gossip that came with living in a small town_. Pallet Town would always be his home, don't get him wrong, but just being on a journey with Citrine and their pokémon was peaceful. He hadn't been expecting her to catch a Pikachu in Viridian Forest though. Then again even specialist trainers had dual types, and more to the point like say Gyarados could actually learn several useful attacks through Technical Machines. It was easier to find Technical Machines that had been dropped in the wild, as they cost way too much otherwise, and some pokémon could learn useful moves through tutoring or breeding. Red _did know things_ , it was how he was able to utilize his surroundings to their fullest after all. Playing the part of the idiot put people at ease, and that meant he could take them off guard should he need to.

Red keeps close as they enter Celadon City, meandering their way to the Pokémon Center, though he knew they'd be hitting up the Celadon Department Store, and possibly a Boutique as well. They needed some new socks, undergarments, toiletries...it was just a good thing they had both battled trainers on the way here, and Red _did need to get a PokéGear_. It would make keeping in contact with Blue so much easier. Citrine was back to being able to carry her own backpack, but her ribs hadn't quite healed up fully yet. She still had to take it easy for a little while longer. He knew Citrine would check out the books, magazines, and what not just to keep abreast of new discoveries that were constantly being made. He had switched to holding her hand, fingers twined together, which made it so Espeon was draped around her neck. ChuChu was still on Citrine's head, she preferred to get a higher up view than ground level. Pika was on Red's left shoulder, so ChuChu could unobtrusively watch him, and let him make up his mind about her.

Red was starting to hear the quiet complaints about the brown haired girl whom scammed people with fake pokémon items. Where they'd been training Citrine would have heard a lot of mutterings both vocal and not about the brown haired girl they'd met on Route 7. His awareness was much higher now, especially since he knew if he had been on his own that girl would have been able to con him so damned easily, simply by batting her eyes. He knew he had a tendency to not look for hidden motives, Red was intrinsically honest, so he didn't look for deception everywhere. He was starting to thanks to Team Rocket being active, and he knew to keep alert around the brown haired, and blue eyed girl Citrine had saved him from being taken in by. Red was self-aware enough to know that if he was plied with compliments in just the right way that he would have fallen for anything that girl had said to him, and be out of a lot of money.

Once they have their pokémon checked out at the Pokémon Center, and freshen up from the road they check in with Professor Oak, and then head out shopping. They hit the Department Store first where Red gets himself a PokéGear, they stock up on more healing items, and get more Poké Balls as well. This included the different varieties as well since the Store was having a _MASSIVE SALE_! Red may not be much into shopping, but even he could get behind saving money while stocking up on what would be needed on the road. He didn't spend nearly as much on the PokéGear as he thought he would have to. After that they hit the Boutiques to get the other necessities for the road such as socks, they also needed to get new shoes, as Red's were starting to get a little snug on his feet, and Citrine's were starting to fall apart. Thankfully they had them in the same style as the ones they had on.

Red did manage to buy a birthday gift for Citrine as well, since hers did happen to be coming up. She'd had Daisy Oak pierce her ears almost a year ago now, and Red had managed to find earrings that looked like Lunar Wings to go with the Lunar Wing Necklace that Cresselia had given to Citrine. She currently had the studs from getting her ears pierced still in her ears, as this was the first time since she arrived in Pallet Town that she had ever really left. Red couldn't really blame her for that either now that he knew the truth about her childhood, being constantly pushed to be the next premier ghost type specialist to the point where her basic needs were _barely_ met. Staying off the radar as long as she did had been the best thing for her. He trained his pokémon as long and hard as he did to be able to protect her if/when the time came.

He watches as the tension eases from her slightly, her shields were getting better, which was a good thing. Telepathically they were strong, and she had Espeon test them daily to keep them that way, and make them stronger. Now that she knew how to build them telepathically doing so _empathically_ was slightly easier for her. She still stuck close, though that was partly so they didn't get separated, and if she happened to slip her hand into his again...well, he wasn't going to complain. He was getting to the point where having a physical connection to her was a must. He honestly didn't know if he could go back to sleeping without her in his arms. If that meant avoiding Pallet Town until their hormones kicked in properly they could do that, or they could just stop giving a damn about what those busybodies would think.

Their chat with Professor Oak did yield them the information that Squirtle had been stolen from him. He was happy to see that Saur had evolved, and over the moon to see an actual Espeon, especially since Citrine had scanned her with her Pokédex. They had no way of knowing that the girl Citrine had kept from conning Red was the one that stole the final Pokédex and Squirtle...yet. The girl was actually watching them wander through Celadon City, and she notices that the boy did seem to have feelings of some sort for the girl, even if he had yet to figure them out for himself. His attention was never far from her, and his eyes took in everyone and everything that could potentially be a threat to her. She did, on occasion, see a Haunter pop out from the blonde's shadow as well. That was interesting, from the looks of things she'd had that Haunter for quite some time, most likely her starter pokémon so to speak.

The girl, her name is Green, had only stolen the PokéDex because she had found out she was originally from Pallet Town, along with Squirtle. She'd been kidnapped by some kind of bird pokémon around six years ago now, this had gifted her with ornithophobia, or fear of birds, understandable really. She twitches when she realizes the goons from the Game Corner were getting close to her again to get back what she had stolen from them. Like the experienced thief she happened to be she melts into the shadows while still keeping an eye on the red eyed boy, and the blonde holding his hand. Most people their age would be blushing up a storm holding hands like that. They acted as though it was the most natural thing in the world to them. Green was surprised to see that Espeon though. Most didn't know about the psychic and dark type Eeveelutions in Kanto.

Power Plant:

Blue smirks as he takes in his new Magneton, it had taken a lot of hard work to catch them as a Magnemite, and then all the subsequent battles to evolve them, but it was well worth it to have a pokémon immune to poison on his team now. He had picked up a PokéGear before he came here to train hardcore after catching Magnemite. He'd even caught an Elekid, though he hoped to hell he was out of here before Mama came looking for her baby. It was about time he make his way to Celadon City, check up on Red and Citrine. The only way they could safely trade numbers was in person. Even then they would only be able to talk about innocuous things with them, like where they would meet up, what they had been doing in the interim between meeting up, things like that.

Still, as long as Team Rocket was a problem being able to know where they were, and to get competent back up was a must. It was just better all around for them to have a safety net of someone knowing where they were going currently, just in case someone needed to mount a rescue. It would be nice if Citrine could get up to Teleporting herself and others that would be a massive boon. Citrine might want to look into getting a Flying Type though, unless she was going to be flying around with Red on Fearow. He wondered if either of them would think to get a specialty saddle to make that safer for both of them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon Adventures.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathic conversation-_

Celadon City:

Red sat, meditating, on the bed he and Citrine would be sharing at the Pokémon Center, working on his Aura once more. Citrine had her head on his lap, working on her mental shields, layering them in subtle ways, so as to keep unscrupulous psychics from having a direct line of access into her mind. She was also, with Espeon's help, working on shoring up her empathic defenses as well. Red had one hand running through her blonde hair, he did better with meditation if some part of him was moving. Citrine had her hair down for the moment, she relaxed better around Red. Nurse Evangeline Joy had told them about a tournament that would be taking place in Celadon City in two short days. The prize would be a pokémon egg from Sinnoh. The instant Red had heard that he had signed up, as every instinct he had was blaring at him that he needed to enter that tournament.

It wasn't hard for Celadon City to organize tournaments and the like since they did happen to host Contests. Mew had decided to go through with the tournament Cresselia suggested to get Red an actual Riolu. Red comes out of his meditative state first, and keeps his fingers running through Citrine's hair. How she kept it feeling so silky soft he would never know. He knew she was working on her shields, _empathic and telepathic_. The really good psychics continually worked on their shields, and if they were smart _kept them in place as well_. The only person Citrine never blocked was Red himself. He anchored her in a sea of jumbled and disjointed thoughts and feelings, she needed to keep that anchor in place. He can sense her stirring, he was getting better with his Aura through trial and error.

Citrine stretches as she sits up before she snuggles back in, and Red's fingers find their way back into her hair. Citrine's head was now tucked up under his chin, and his left arm was holding her in place. Having her cradled against him just felt so very _natural_. Red doesn't question why that is, he just accepts it, and moves on. " 'Trine, will you be okay watching the tournament from the crowd? "

" I'll have Espeon to help me, plus Haunter to dull my power as well. I said it before, Red, you have to live your life too. I'm getting better at being able to defend myself psychically, and I have ChuChu whom can unleash Electric Hell on Idiots. " Citrine answers.

" What would you say to possibly getting a saddle for Fearow that would seat the both of us? " Red asks curiously. He'd been mulling the idea over ever since he caught Fearow.

Citrine angles her head just enough so she can meet his inquiring gaze, " It would be fun, and we could cover more distance. We'd both need some more money though. "

" I'll get plenty for winning the tournament, and we'll both be challenging Erica, the Gym Leader here in Celadon City. " Red points out, " There's also pick up battles as well. "

" True enough, " Citrine admits, " I suppose we should go get dinner. "

It was at that very moment that Red realized that his feelings for Citrine may be more than platonic. The mere thought of anyone other than him seeing Citrine with her hair down like this raised his hackles. He knew that even at eleven Citrine turned _male and female heads alike_. Citrine was actually wearing a pale silver dress at the moment that made her blonde hair really stand out. Red suddenly felt underdressed, and he just _knew_ they'd be going out to a restaurant. He slips away from Citrine, - _Give me fifteen minutes.-_ Red grabs his backpack, and heads straight for the ensuite bathroom. Nothing could be done about his hair, but he did have a few semi-casual outfits along. Why he'd packed them he didn't know, but he was glad he had now. Had anyone told him he'd be going out on an almost date before he hit his teens he would have scoffed.

At the same time Blue has just reached Celadon City, and he gets spotted by Green, whom cleverly picks his pocket to find three gym badges now in her hand. Blue had the Boulder, Thunder, and Rainbow Badges, he had yet to challenge Misty. It took Blue ten minutes to realize the girl whom had bumped into him had stolen his badges, and then he spies some Team Rocket Grunts chasing her. He finds another grunt, knocks him out, and steals his uniform and pokémon. He had to get his badges back, dammit! He would _never live this down_!

It was a very annoyed Blue that makes his way back to Celadon City just before curfew, sure, he got his badges back, and got to save Mew from Team Rocket, again, but dealing with Green was exceedingly annoying. His eyes practically pop out of their sockets when he sees Red and Citrine, _especially Citrine_. He had _never seen her in a dress before_. He also hadn't quite realized how long her hair actually happened to be either. Blue had ditched the Team Rocket uniform, and he makes his way over to his fellow Pallet Town natives, he was adding Citrine simply because he knew she would never leave Red, " Blue, why do you look so annoyed? " Citrine asks him.

Blue sighs at this question from Citrine, " Can we talk about that inside, please? I'd also like to be able to crash out in your room. It's be a long day. "

Once inside the room he was temporarily sharing with Red and Citrine he gives Red his PokéGear number, and then explains everything that had happened with the girl named Green, from getting his badges stolen, to infiltrating Team Rocket to find out more about her, to the Pokémon Team Rocket was attempting to clone, to saving Mew from Team Rocket, and getting his badges back. All told he had, had a very long and irritating day. " Her name is Green, she tried to con Red as only a girl can, I stopped her from doing that. Blue, she was raised to be a thief, and she may have larceny in her soul, but she's not all bad. There was one other thing I got from the surface of her mind, and that was just barely. She's terrified of birds because she was kidnapped by a bird pokémon when she was five, and the surroundings, what little she could remember, they remind me of Pallet Town. Anybody go missing in Pallet Town around six years ago? "

Red and Blue both pause and think at this question, " Come to think of it Gramps was more attentive to me around that time, but I never knew why. " Blue admits.

Red just shrugs, " My parents have hardly ever been around, I do remember there being something that the adults talked about in hushed tones, but that's it. "

" I'll call Gramps, if I'm right then this might actually explain the stolen Squirtle and Pokédex. Green could have found out she was from Pallet Town and decided she deserved them. Can't say as I blame her, the only reason Gramps had four was because he suspected he'd be giving them to you two and myself. He told me after I met Citrine just outside of Viridian City, he had one extra made just in case there was someone else he wanted to give one to. He was always going to be giving one to me, his grandson. "

Citrine cocks her head to the side, " How long are you staying? "

Blue smirks, " I heard about the tournament, but I have no interest in entering. I suppose, to put Red's mind at ease, I could join you in the stands. "

With as powerful as Citrine could end up, there was no way Blue was going to allow the unscrupulous to get their hands on her. The mere fact that she could up her pokémon's power like that...there were plenty of immoral people in the world that would love to get their hands on her. Blue knew Agatha would not allow harm to come to her granddaughter if she could help it, but at the same time he suspected Agatha was up to something that would not be good, to say the least. For the moment watching Red in a tournament while acting as a discreet guard for Citrine was something he could do. He did wonder if Citrine would actually be able to hold her own with Sabrina in a psychic on psychic fight. It was why she'd spent those two weeks in Viridian Forest training up her telekinesis and telepathy. Now that she had Espeon she could work on all of her psychic powers, especially her mental shields. Still, he knew it was better if Citrine trained well away from Celadon City.

It was bad enough they had confirmation of two Gym Leaders working for Team Rocket, it would make things even harder if they found out there were more. Misty and Brock were cool, thank Mew for that. With those thoughts Blue allows his mind to shut off so he can sleep. He would need to be at his best tomorrow in order to properly protect Citrine. _Red would kill him if anything happened to her on his watch_. Blue did not want to find out exactly how capable of kicking his ass without pokémon Red happened to be. He'd seen how agile Red was in just a normal pokémon battle. In an actual physical confrontation with another human...Blue would rather pass on learning that first hand.

Citrine was yawning in the Pokémon Center's cafeteria the next morning, she had her usual traveling outfit on, and her head was leaning on Red's shoulder as Blue goes to get them food. From dint of experience with his older sister Blue knew damned well better than to interfere with Citrine's snuggling. He also brought Citrine her Komala Coffee, having followed Red's instructions precisely on how to make it. The blonde female psychic yawns again, " Why is this tournament so damned early in the morning? "

" So it can get done in one day, 'Trine. " Red murmurs softly, his voice at just the right cadence to keep her calm.

Once Citrine has been fed and caffeinated ChuChu and Espeon take their places on her before Blue guides her to the venue the tournament is being held at. Haunter and Misdreavus were both in her shadow, all the better to protect their mistress. Once the Pallet Town natives have found their seats Citrine yawns again, but places her attention on the field. Down below Red is double checking his supplies to make sure he has enough healing items for the tournament while also checking over his pokémon. Saur, Dor, Poli, Pika, and Zu were all ready to go. Red could use Zu thanks to the fact that they were indoors, and the lights would be far enough away to not bother any member of the Zubat line while still allowing the humans to be able to see what was going on.

Red knew damned well he could and _would_ win this tournament. He _wanted that egg, dammit_! Every instinct he had was clamoring, telling him _that he needed to win this tournament_! His red eyes narrow in determination as the commentator explains the rules. The preliminaries were one on one elimination matches, the rest of the rounds were two on two until the semi-finals which would be three on three. Items and substitutions were allowed. Loss was when a pokémon fainted, and no fatal moves were allowed. Red keeps the rules in mind, and takes in the battle field, trying to find ways to use it to his advantage. Once the tournament starts Red lets himself lean back against the wall, his cap tipped downwards to hide his eyes as he relaxes. Pika had consented to going in his ball for this, but wanted to be let back out after the tournament was over. Red knew he could have called one of his other pokémon onto his team, like say Bellsprout, but that just didn't feel right to him.

He calmly makes his way out when his name is called, and waits for his opponent to send out their chosen pokémon for this round. He blinks at what he sees even as he scans it with his PokéDex. " Lickitung, the Licking Pokémon. Its tongue can be extended like a chameleon's. It leaves a tingling sensation when it licks enemies. " Red quickly sees that Lickitung is a Normal Type pokémon making it weak to Fighting Type moves.

" Poli, let's go. "

Poli comes out of his Pokéball ready to battle, and once the ref begins the match Red twists his cap around so it's backwards, " Poli, Seismic Toss! "

" Lickitung, Defense Curl. "

" Use Water Gun on the ground! " Red commands, and Poli takes his cue, beating Lickitung rather easily. Red steamrolled through his opposition easily enough, each of his pokémon on hand getting a chance to fight, and he healed them after every tough battle too. In the stands Citrine and Blue are watching Red battle his way through the tournament. The furor of excitement the crowd that was watching the tournament was having a detrimental effect on Citrine though. It hadn't been noticeable at first, but then as the tournament went on the crowd watching got more excited, and now Citrine's temples were pounding. The blonde was just grateful the finals had finally arrived, and Red was one of the two finalists. The other finalist was an Ace Trainer from Littleroot Town in Hoenn.

The Ace Trainer sends out a Swellow and Red sends out Pika. Pika wastes no time in shocking the everloving hell out of Swellow when given the go ahead. Once Swellow is declared unable to battle the Ace Trainer sends out a Shroomish. Citrine watches as Red cocks his head to the side, then he calla Pika into his Pokéball, and calls out Zu. " What pokémon is that? " Blue asks Citrine.

" Shroomish, a Hoenn native pokémon. Shroomish are Grass Types to begin with upon evolution to Breloom they gain Fighting as well. " Citrine answers.

Zu surprises everyone by using Gust, and Citrine has to cackle, " Egg move, sweet. Zu's sire is of the Pidgey line then. Zubat can only learn Gust through breeding. "

Citrine can see Red smirk as he takes in this information and recalculates accordingly even as he continues to direct Zu in battle. Once Shroomish was declared unfit to battle Zu started to glow and soon evolved into Golbat. " Wonder if Red can get the Friendship levels high enough with Zu for him to evolve into Crobat? " Citrine murmurs.

The Ace Trainer recalls his Shroomish and then sends out Mightyena, a fully evolved Dark Type pokémon. Citrine can see Red thinking quickly even as he recalls Zu, his new Golbat. His fingers tap along his Ball Belt until they rest on Poli's ball, he grabs the ball, enlarges, and calls Poli out. Citrine outright laughs at this, " Dark Types are weak to Fighting Type moves. I haven't covered Hoenn with him yet, this is sheer instinct on his part. "

Blue blinks at this, " He's going to be a formidable foe once he truly comes into his own, isn't he? "

Citrine nods, putting all of her concentration on Red's battle to drown out the sea of emotions that were threatening to drown her at the moment. " Mightyena, use Crunch! " the Ace Trainer orders.

" Poli, Ice Beam, then use Seismic Toss. " Red orders in return.

Due to having to dodge the Ice Beam Mightyena gets caught by Poli whom uses Seismic Toss immediately. Poli leaps away before Mightyena can use Bite against him, and Red's crimson orbs flick from side to side as he quickly formulates and dismisses several plans to proceed in this battle. " Double Team, and then use Double Slap. "

" Mightyena, Protect. "

" Submission the instant Protect goes down! " Red snaps off. He had never been more grateful for Citrine's habit of teaching him about Pokémon attacks while he was training his Pokémon. Even he knew he retained information easier while he was in motion, and Citrine capitalized on this for him. Mightyena receives a lot of damage from the reckless full body throw attack, and Red then has Poli take the next attack knowing damned well the recoil damage Poli received would be mitigated by doing nothing immediately afterwards. The Ace Trainer has an assessing look in his eyes as he takes in Red. The kid may be a rookie trainer in comparison to himself, but he was damned good. Most trainers did not know that doing nothing after using Submission actually mitigated the recoil damage.

Red tosses Poli a Persim Berry when Mightyena uses Swagger, which causes confusion in opponent pokémon while also raising their Attack stat. Red smirks at this, " Seismic Toss once more, Poli. Let's put that raised Attack to good use. "

The Ace Trainer swears under his breath at this, whom would have thought the kid would have Persim Berries on hand to deal with the affliction known as confusion. " Mightyena is unable to battle, this means that Red from Pallet Town is the winner of the tournament. " the ref announces.

Red won not only the Pokémon egg from Sinnoh, which had a Luxury Ball on the top of the Egg Case, there was also 3000 Poké Dollars along with ten Max Potions, ten Max Revives, and an Xtransceiver from Unova as a promotional deal. Like Red's PokéDex it too happened to be a Prototype. He places his new egg safely into his backpack, along with the Max Potions and Max Revives, which went into the medicine pocket, leaving the Xtransceiver out to give to Citrine. The blonde was waiting for him just outside along with Blue. Red was not too surprised when Citrine buries her head in left his shoulder. ChuChu just transferred to his head while Espeon deigned to perch on Blue until they could reach the Pokémon Center. Pika was back on Red's shoulder, Red had let him out as he was making his way out of the tournament venue. The crimson eyed Pallet Town native just slowly guides her back to their room at the Pokémon Center.

Red was torn on how to feel, he knew Citrine needed to be able to handle things like excited crowds, but at the same time he hated to see her suffer as well. Instead he opens up his shields more to allow Citrine to center herself. He was an anchor she very much needed as psychic abilities only got stronger with age and training. He would also be her shield if not for Haunter and Espeon. Citrine was getting better at shielding herself, but a few months training would not make that much of a noticeable difference so soon. Hours around excited people in a somewhat confined space had gone beyond what she could handle, but Red knew it was a psychic growing pain, so to speak. Sometimes getting hurt was for the best. Didn't stop Red from wanting to protect her as best he could though.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon Adventures.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathic conversation-_

Celadon City:

Blue stretches as he wakes up for the day, finding Citrine curled into Red. The crimson eyed male had one hand running up and down her left arm while Pika, ChuChu, and Espeon were curled up at the foot of the bed. Haunter and Misdreavus were floating around while Saur, Dor, and Poli were resting, ranged throughout the room. Zu, the newly evolved Golbat was on the in room perch that was in a corner where the sunlight couldn't touch him. " She all right? "

Red sighs, " Yesterday was a bit too much for her, she's also not a morning person. If I have no real reason to get up before she's ready then I just lay in bed, letting her get the rest she needs. "

Blue nods, " I'll wait to leave until she wakes up then. "

He also wanted to get the number to her new Xtransceiver since Red had a PokéGear for himself. He never would have dreamed that Citrine's parents would push her so hard to become the next coming of her grandmother. " How much about her family did she tell you? "

Red looks at him, " Only that Elite Four Agatha is her grandmother, I don't know whether that's on her maternal or paternal side though. I do know she was barely given the necessities she needed to live, and that she is absolutely terrified of her parents finding her. "

Blue nods at this, " Do you even know how to take care of a Pokémon Egg? "

Red sighs, " Could you go buy me a book about that, I'll pay you back? I can read while 'Trine sleeps. "

Blue shrugs, he could do that. He suspected Citrine would sleep a lot longer today after yesterday. Psychic powers exercised the brain which was another muscle, so mental exhaustion was entirely plausible for the blonde. He just wondered when Red and Citrine would transition from friends to couple. Even Blue could see that Red _happened to have actual romantic feelings for Citrine_. That much had been obvious during that pseudo date the night before last. Now the question was, Blue muses as he makes his way to the Celadon City Department Store, how long would it take Red to actually realize this, _and then do something about it_. He grabs one of the easier to read guides to raising Pokémon Eggs on your own. One that was written with easy to understand language that didn't send you to a dictionary every second or third word.

Blue may be smart, but even he liked an intellectual read that didn't make him feel like an idiot while reading it! Why some intellectuals wrote their books with bigassed words that most people would avoid on principle he would never understand. He browses the books a bit more to find some reading material for himself, and decides to grab a book about the Sinnoh Region. He checks out, and then makes his way back to the Pokémon Center. He enters the room he was sharing with Red and Citrine, handing Red his new book, " One thousand Poké Dollars. "

Red grabs his PokéDex and swiftly transfers the funds before setting the Dex down, and reading his new book one handed. He'd picked a few tricks up by watching Citrine for the last four years. His left hand never stopped it's motion though, and Blue realizes why that is. Red happened to be a kinesthetic learner, he did better with practical lessons. Keeping some part of himself in motion allowed for Red to retain the information easier. Blue was partially right about that, it was also something that Red just did automatically on a subconscious level. " Oh, by the way, 'Trine's birthday is tomorrow. "

Blue swears under his breath at this, before promptly making his way towards the shopping district of Celadon City. He should probably get a birthday present for his older sister while he was thinking about it. So what if she got it early, at least he wouldn't forget! He bypasses the earrings that look like Lunar Wings, instead he picks out a jewelry set for his sister that looked like Charmeleon. How he and his sister picked the same starter he would never understand. After ensuring it would be gift wrapped and delivered to Daisy Oak he meanders around, looking for inspiration for a birthday gift for Citrine. Other than Red no one would have really celebrated her birthday in years. Probably why Red mentioned it to him to begin with. " Well, if it isn't Blue. "

Blue stiffens, " Green, to what do I owe this meeting? "

Green sighs, she supposed she couldn't blame him for being leery of her, " I just wanted to thank you for helping me out. What are you doing in this part of Celadon City? "

" Looking for a birthday present for an acquaintance. Her grandmother and my gramps have a rivalry going on, and it's been a while since she's had a proper birthday celebration. " Blue answers.

Green cocks her head to the side, he must be referring to the blonde that had stuck close to the crimson eyed trainer she'd tried to con. " Long blonde hair, blue eyes, sticks close to crimson eyes? "

" Yeah, that's the acquaintance. " Blue admits.

" I suppose I could help you out, no strings attached. " Green muses out loud.

While Green helps Blue find a present for the transplanted blonde said blonde has woken up to find Red reading up on how to raise pokémon from eggs. Red lets her up easily enough, and the girl goes through her morning routine before settling back in beside him. - _Where'd you get the book?-_

 _-Had Blue pick it up for me, and I paid him back. He'll be back, he said he wouldn't leave until you woke up.-_ Red answers. He was getting better at holding a telepathic conversation and doing something else at the same time. Citrine allows herself to fall into a meditative state to work some more on her shields, and put order back into her mindscape. The tournament the day before had messed some things up. Espeon helps her trainer out as best she can as well. Pretty soon Espeon would be able to communicate telepathically on her own, which would allow her to translate for other pokémon. That was the one thing that humans had yet to overcome, the language barrier between human and pokémon. Yes, trainers did learn how to read their pokémon's body language, but true understanding was still far away.

Psychic types that could speak telepathically had it easier, they could make their feelings known. Espeon wasn't going to complain however. Her trainer had needed the help of a psychic type, and she was very good at brushing her fur as well.

Time Gates:

Sailor Pluto smiles as she checks in on her hime's new life once again. Seeing her snuggled into Red made the Time Guardian happy. She was even happier to see that her Hime's Eevee had liked the idea of evolving into Espeon, and that her Hime had caught ChuChu. At least that part of the timeline would remain intact as Pika in the other alternates similar to this one had mated with _The Healer's_ Pikachu that had been named ChuChu. It was interesting to see that Red was actually training nis Nidoran male though in the other alternates Nidoran male had been Nidorino, the middle evolution of that line. Seeing that Red had also captured a Zubat that was now a Golbat was interesting as well. The really interesting deviations were the fact that Blue had caught the Snorlax that had been chasing Red, and the fact that Blue had been the one to get his badges stolen by Green, and then the subsequent adventures with the girl as well.

It would be intriguing to see what other divergences would come from having _The Healer_ be the same age as _The Fighter_ , _The Trainer,_ and _The Evolver_. The effects of Red not catching Snorlax were still rippling out as it was.

Celadon City:

After getting through five chapters of his new book Red decides to stop reading for the moment, and get up for the day. After rushing through his usual routine, deeming his hair as a lost cause, though he did run a brush through it. They head for the cafeteria to eat, Red spotting Blue and the thief girl whose name happened to be Green talking to Nurse Joy. When Blue motions for him to keep Citrine from seeing them his eyes widen slightly. Citrine had never once mentioned as to whether or not she had ever actually had a birthday party. Once they've eaten Red returns Poli, Saur, and Zu. Pika and Dor were small enough to stay out yet. Time to distract Citrine until Blue told him to come back.

Espeon was curled around Citrine's neck once again, while ChuChu settled on Citrine's head with her ghosts in her shadow once more. It was just sad that Kanto only had the Gastly line of Ghost Types, as Citrine truly wanted to be a Ghost Type specialist. Red thinks over his other pokémon, he had sent Glet, his Diglett back to Professor Oak's lab after dealing with Koga in Lavender Tower. He have have Fearow and Bellsprout. Before he and Citrine had saved and then helped Bill he had also caught Sandshrew, Oddish, Pidgey, and a Sunkern, which his Dex had not had information about. He uses his Dex to call his Sunkern, that he then names Kerry since Sunkern happened to be female.

He calls Kerry out and Citrine blinks, " Sunkern are Johto natives, but Johto is close enough that some could have set up shop in Kanto. Sunkern can have either Chlorophyll or Solar Power for an Ability with the Hidden Ability of Early Bird. Sunkern evolves with the use of a Sun Stone. Sunkern are also Grass Type Pokémon. "

Red takes that information in, " Espeon, can you ask her what attacks she knows, and what her ability is. "

Espeon does so and sends the impressions to Citrine, " Okay, her Ability is Chlorophyll, which boosts her speed in sunshine, and she knows Absorb, Growth, Ingrain, Grass Whistle, Mega Drain, and Leech Seed with the Egg Move of Nature Power. "

" Not bad, what does Nature Power do? " Red asks.

Citrine sighs, " Nature Power allows Kerry to use Swift in a building and surrounded by plain terrain while in say a cave it would be Shadow Ball, a ghost type move. You can read up about the move later. "

Red nods seriously at this. Nature Power sounded like it was a damned versatile move to have in one's arsenal. He'd have to start training Kerry seriously, though where the Hell was he going to get a Sun Stone anyhow? After window shopping, Red leads them back to the Pokémon Center since Blue gave him the all clear. Seeing Citrine's shocked look at an actual birthday party for herself made it worth the effort for Red, Blue, and Green. Sure, it had been thrown together in a couple of hours, but completely worth it. There was an Oran Berry cake with chocolate frosting, and Pinap Berry Juice as a beverage. There were also three presents placed on the table, as Red placed his gift wrapped present for Citrine there as well.

After singing the traditional birthday song to her Green pushes her present forward first. Citrine cocks an eyebrow at her, " Birthdays are sacred, I realize yours is tomorrow, but even I have lines I won't cross. "

" Fair enough, Green. " Citrine admits, and she opens the gift to find a Spirit Tag, which would increase the power of Ghost Type moves, she immediately gives it to Haunter. Blue nervously pushes his forward next, and Citrine opens it up next to find a note from Blue saying he'd gotten her an egg containing a new ghost from a different region. Red whistles at this, as he read it over her shoulder.

" Your grandpa's connections? " Red asks.

" Nope, found a catalogue that you could order eggs from at one of the outdoor stands, though I did check to make sure it was legitimate first. Your egg will arrive via Dragonite Delivery some time in the near future. " Blue admits even as Citrine opens her gift from Red.

The blonde blinks, looking at the earrings designed to look like Lunar Wings, to match her necklace. She exchanges her studs for her new earrings immediately, " Thank you, all of you. It's been far too long since I could actually celebrate my birthday. Now, I want my cake. "

Red laughs at this and cuts the first piece for her. Only Blue understood the cultural significance of this. In Pallet Town you would cut the first piece of cake for whomever you had more than platonic or familial feelings for. Hm, perhaps Red was slightly more aware of his own feelings than Blue gave him credit for. Red had moved very fast to cut the cake for Citrine, of course Blue would keep his silence about this, and let whatever would happen between the two of them develop naturally. Thankfully Red's parents were hardly ever around so his mother couldn't even begin to fuck things up for the crimson eyed Pallet Town native. Moms had this intrinsic need to interfere in the love lives of their children. Blue and Daisy had long since come to an agreement, they would only interfere if they had proof whomever they were dating was abusive or cheating. No blind dates, and by Mew no embarrassing the Hell out of one another!

Red knew Blue understood the significance of his cutting the first piece of cake for Citrine, and while Red had at least accepted the fact that he saw Citrine as more than a friend or sister he wasn't quite ready to do anything overt about it. Hell, he didn't even know if he wanted to do anything about it yet! He was content to be her friend for the moment. He made sure the next slice was his, then he slides the third to Blue, the fourth to Green, and cuts a fifth for Nurse Joy, with a sixth for Chansey. He hands these to Chansey, and explains his intentions. Chansey beams at him, and takes both slices, handing the one to Nurse Joy.

Citrine practically inhales her piece of cake while sipping her Pinap juice, - _I'll have to ask Daisy when Blue's birthday is.-_

Red keeps a straight face even as he snorts internally, - _What would you get as a present for someone like Blue anyhow?-_

 _-Probably some books on different regions, their cultures, traditions, and the kinds of Pokémon they have there.-_ Citrine answers.

Red thinks about that even as he eats his slice of Citrine's birthday cake. He generally preferred Rawst Berry cakes himself, but this was for Citrine. Once the small party winds down Red takes a look at the time, " Blue, up for a practice battle. I need to get a feel for Kerry, my Sunkern. "

" Sure, I can use the Elekid I caught recently. Haven't had time to really train with him yet. I had to get out of the Power Plant before his dam came looking. " Blue admits.

" Do you know if his dam was and Electabuzz or Electivire? " Citrine asks curiously.

Blue and Red both look at her, " Electivire? "

" Discovered in Sinnoh, if an Electabuzz is holding an Electrizer while being traded he/she will evolve into Electivire, same can be said for Magmar with a Magmarizer to evolve into Magmortar. " Citrine explains.

Blue shudders, " Don't know, though now I am hoping to hell his dam was not the final evolutionary form that I _did not know about_. "

Citrine smirks, " I've had four long years to read up, and Delibird Order Catalogues are useful. "

" How did you afford all the books? " Blue asks her curiously.

Red smirks wickedly, " The wonders of absentee parents that just put money into an account for you. I'd order them, and Citrine would read them. Didn't hurt that she'd teach me what she felt I should know in a way I would actually retain. My parents still haven't caught on to the fact that I had someone else living with me for four years, and no one in Pallet Town was actually going to say anything to them. They liked that I wasn't alone anymore, and whenever my parents deigned to show up Citrine would just stay with Daisy until they left again. "

Blue looks at the crimson eyed male, " I would not have expected that kind of deviousness out of you. "

Red rolls his eyes, " Just because I act like an all around good guy does not mean I do not have my own dark side. I'm creative in battle, what makes you think I'm incapable of applying that creativity to other areas of my life? "

" That is a very good point. You just always exude kindness, compassion, charisma...in short you're the hero type. Heroes generally aren't conniving, devious individuals. " Blue points out to his fellow Pallet Town Native.

Red cocks his head to the side as they head to the training field right outside the Pokémon Center. Pika was up on Red's shoulder while the rest of his Pokémon were in their balls for the moment. Citrine settles herself by a tree outside of the training field, but close enough for her to watch the battle. ChuChu was settled at her left side, Espeon on her lap while Haunter and Misdreavus were floating around, " Elekid, come on out. " Blue calls out.

" Kerry. "

Emerging onto the battlefield is a mostly yellow, seed-like Pokémon with a small sprout growing out of its top. It has triangular, spike-like protrusions on top of its head, encircling the sprout. Its body has three broad, brown, vertical stripes. Two of the stripes start jaggedly above this pokémon's dark eyes and continue downward. The other stripe is directly below this pokémon's mouth. Since this pokémon's eyelids are brown, the brown streak patterning appears uninterrupted when this pokémon's eyes are closed. This is Red's Sunkern Kerry. Sunkern are known to be very weak. Aware of its weakness, it only feeds until it evolves. However, it feeds on only the dew from under the leaves of plants. It tries to move as little as possible, since it tries to conserve all the nutrients it has stored in its body for evolution. If attacked, it shakes its leaves at the attacker. Sunkern occasionally falls from the sky on early mornings for unknown reasons. A year after a cold summer, the population of Sunkern explodes. Sunkern can generally be found in grassy meadows.

Red only knew what Citrine had told him. Across the field is a yellow, round-bodied Pokémon with black stripes. Elekid's arms are bulky in proportion to its body, and it has three claws instead of fingers. It has two stripes on its arms, which wrap all the way around. There are two horns on top of its head which resemble the prongs of a plug, complete with holes in their sides. These horns glow bluish-white when Elekid is fully charged. Elekid has a black lightning bolt marking on its chest. Two rows of stripes are near the marking, with the pattern continuing around its lower back. Its legs are black, and its feet are rounded and toeless.

Elekid tends to play out in the middle of thunderstorms. By rotating its arms, it generates electricity. However, it tires easily and can only charge a small amount. A weak electrical charge travels between its horns as well. It lives in the grasslands. Knowing that Elekid was apparently the pre-evolved form of Electabuzz let Red know that Elekid happened to be an Electric Type, so Kerry should have the advantage, but as Red knew type advantage wasn't everything. Over the course of his battle with Blue he learned that Kerry didn't move much, and that he _really love the attack Nature Power_! Sure it was Swift where he happened to be with Kerry right now, but _Swift never missed_!

The boys called the battle once they got a good idea on what Kerry and Elekid were capable of. Red was already working out how to use Kerry staying put on the field to his advantage while Blue was thinking on methods of training his new Elekid. " Well, catch you both later, Red, Citrine. " Blue says, waving as he walks off.

" Later, Blue, be wary. " Citrine calls back in return while Red just nods before Blue turns around fully.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathic conversation-_

Celadon City:

The new day dawns to show Red reading his book on how to raise pokémon from eggs while running his free hand up and down Citrine's spine. Their pokémon were ranged throughout the room with Pika, ChuChu, and Espeon curled up at the foot of the bed. Zu was on his perch, Kerry was resting on the window seat of the east facing window of their room while Poli, Dor, and Saur were resting wherever they felt comfortable, meaning Saur was wear the sunlight could reach him as well. Haunter and Misdreavus were in the shadow under the bed Red and Citrine were on, all the better to protect their mistress. Red had already started following the directions for the care of his egg. He knew his soon to be pokémon hailed from the Sinnoh Region, but he had no idea what would hatch from his egg.

Generally he did not like learning by reading books, he learned through practical experience, dammit! In this instance he could make an exception, as he did not want to mess up on raising his soon to be infant wrong. He had already learned that infant pokémon imprinted upon whomever or whatever they saw first upon hatching, which meant he had to make damned sure his infant _saw him first_. Odds were good he and Citrine would be alone when his egg hatched, and he knew Citrine would never even conceive of messing this up for him. Then again she would soon have her own egg to look after thanks to Blue. Red supposed they could travel through a different region once done with Kanto. Maybe Unova or Sinnoh since not even he would risk Johto just yet. Hoenn was too close to Johto for Hoenn to be viable. He'd need to do some research to see where there were more Ghost Types prevalent.

He would have to get creative on how to afford such a trip though since even his parents would notice that large of an expenditure on their accounts. Well, battling it was. He could save up his money to go to wherever his research said would be best. He'd need to get a book about Ghost Types throughout the world, see where the most were. He could learn by rote, it was just generally too damned boring for him. In this instance, like learning how to raise pokémon from eggs, he could make an exception. While not a morning person per se Red did generally wake up before Citrine did, and reading his new book was a way to use the time before she woke up constructively.

Sure, he could meditate, but that worked better later in the day. Mornings, now that he was traveling, were for cuddling with Citrine while waiting for her to wake up. He really didn't want to return to Pallet Town after he was done traveling through Kanto, sure he'd take on the League, but maybe not the Elite Four should he win. Not immediately anyhow. Champions were generally tied to their regions, and Red wanted to travel, see new places, meet new pokémon...he wouldn't be able to do that easily as a regional champion.

- _You think too loud.-_

Red chuckles lightly, marking his place in his book, " We should probably get going, and maybe look into how expensive it would be to get a double saddle for Row. Of course, I do need to bond with him as well. "

" Maybe send Dor back so you can bond with Row? " Citrine suggests, reluctant to move just yet.

" I could work with my Pidgey, it would be easier to bond with her than Row at the moment. Row might not even listen to me, like Pika at first. " Red muses out loud, _he did pay attention to the things she read out loud for him_.

" I can't wait until I can spar again, dammit. " Citrine mutters, she was mending, but not at one hundred percent health yet. Yes, she could carry her own backpack again, but she was still restricted with what she could do. It was why she and Red still walked places, because her ribs still needed more time to heal, and they generally tried to rest at a Pokémon Center whenever possible. When camping out Citrine generally slept on top of Red, he was softer than the ground, though Red certainly wasn't going to complain. The blonde sits up and makes her way into the ensuite bathroom while Red sits up and stretches. He makes sure to pack all of his things up, though he does leave out a new copy of his outfit. He was damned well going to take advantage of the last shower he was going to have for a while.

Haunter had followed her mistress into the restroom, she still needed some help dressing after all, not much, but she still didn't have her full range of motion back just yet. Once she was done in the bathroom she exits, " I'll do your hair when I'm done, 'Trine. " Red murmurs as he passes her. He knew she'd foregone taking her hair down since it had been braided damned well by him. After four years of living with Citrine he knew damned well how to style hair, he'd just whipped her hair up while Blue had been cleaning up the night after the tournament. Citrine takes the time to pack her things all up as well. She does brush her Espeon though, it was a soothing activity for her, and Espeon loved being brushed as well.

Red emerges twelve minutes later, his spiky raven hair still damp. He wanders back over to the bed, and finds Citrine's brush waiting for him. He runs the brush, and his fingers through her hair, he loved the feel of her silky golden locks between his fingers. He finds a chain of spikes laying next to her, and he has to smile, he weaves them in while he braids her hair quickly and efficiently. " You do know that I actually like running my fingers through your hair, right? "

Citrine giggles, " Only you get that privilege, Red. Besides, in fights girls _always_ go for the hair. I'd rather make that seem like a bad idea. You also know where the spikes are, so you can avoid them. "

Red considers this, and remembered the one and only time Daisy Oak had ever gotten into a physical confrontation, hair pulling had been involved. " Guess we should go find Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader then, huh? " Red muses.

" She specializes in Grass Types, Poli might not be the best choice to face off with her. " Citrine states.

Red takes in that information, and subconsciously he starts planning. If Poli was out then he could still use Saur and Pika at the very least. Kerry would need a lot of training before he could use her in a gym battle though. A fire type would be very useful, alas he had yet to actually catch one. " You mind if we go Growlithe hunting? " Red asks her.

" I don't. That would still keep us close to Celadon City as well. " Citrine muses, as Route Seven was in between the cities of Celadon and Saffron. As long as they stuck to the grass near Celadon City then Citrine didn't need to worry too much about being sensed by Sabrina. She could understand Red wanting a Fire Type, as he didn't have one yet, and a Fire Type would be an immense help in dealing with Erika and her Grass Types. Sadly it nigh unto impossible to find them away from Cinnabar Island, though you could find Growlithe and Vulpix in the wild if you were patient enough. Since Red wanted a Growlithe he would be patient enough, and with his training methods any Growlithe he caught would be competitive against a Gym Leader very quickly.

" How does it feel to officially be eleven, 'Trine? " Red asks her as they make one last sweep of their room at the Pokémon Center to make sure they left nothing behind. Red recalls Poli, Kerry, Zu, Dor, and Saur while Pika claims his shoulder. Haunter and Misdreavus slip into Citrine's shadow while Espeon and ChuChu claim their perches as well.

Citrine shrugs, " Same as any other age really. Though it was nice to have an actual party for once. Thankfully you kept the citizens of Pallet Town except for Daisy from knowing when my birthday is. "

Red winces, Pallet Town had a habit of throwing town wide parties, hence certain traditions that centered around the cutting of birthday cakes. It was a subtle way for the younger generations to stake their claim over someone they found attractive. Citrine needed to stay off the radar, and a town wide birthday party was anything but off the radar. They eat breakfast after handing their key back in to Nurse Joy. Their supplies were well stocked, including toiletries, underclothes, socks, and whatnot. Red had also gotten a pair of shoes that matched his current ones that were a size bigger, just in case.

They head over to the guard house that separated Celadon City from Route Seven, though Citrine had a Lemonade with her. She hands it to the cranky gate guard, and he lets them through, sipping his cold beverage. They have just left the guard house when a Dragonite drops down and hands Citrine an egg case with a plain dull purple egg inside it. Citrine hands Dragonite an Oran Berry as thanks, and then examines her new egg. She has Red put it in her backpack for her, " So do you have any idea what will hatch from that egg? "

Citrine sighs at this, " I'm reasonably sure I have a Shuppet egg. Now, you need to Growlithe hunt while I work on getting my team even stronger. "

In other words Citrine was going to be having her team battle the wild pokémon to get the stronger while he looked for Growlithe. He was not expecting to hear the sound of a capture. - _I thought you were training your team only?-_

 _-It's not my fault a Vulpix showed itself to me! Vulpix can naturally learn several ghost type moves, and more to the point Vulpix generally either have Flash Fire or Drought for an ability. Drought acts like Sunny Day, and Flash Fire just powers up those that have it, making fire attacks useless against them.-_ Citrine replies.

 _-Why would you want a Vulpix anyhow? Other than the fact that they can learn several Ghost Type moves?-_

 _-Just in case we get separated in a nasty blizzard. I'll have some means of keeping warm. I may specialize in Ghost Types, but I am also highly practical as well. Oh, keep your team's gender in mind at all times because of Attract. If say ChuChu were to use the move against Pika he would be so infatuated with her he would be unable to fight against her. You'd have to send Kerry in to battle her instead.-_

Red cocks his head as he thinks about that, and realizes it made sense. Far too much sense actually. Especially if they went up into the mountains where it snowed a lot more often than in Kanto proper. Having a Fire Type for emergencies like that just made sense. He and Citrine could actually start their campfires the old fashioned way, by rubbing twigs together to get a spark with some kindling. They also made damned certain their fire pits were dug well enough that they did not have to worry about an ember lighting up a fire that they wouldn't be able to put out easily. Red did happen to have Poli, so putting out their campfires was relatively easy, putting out a blaze that started up due to carelessness would be far harder. Kerry, Pika, Dor, and Saur were put through their paces battling Spearow, Rattata, Snubbull, Murkrow, Raticate, Jigglypuff, Meowth, Persian, Pidgey, Oddish, Bellsprout, and Houndour. Red had never really realized how much bleed over of pokémon from Johto there was in Kanto.

While he could have caught Houndour their defensive stats were not that impressive, though the dual Dark/Fire was a nice perk considering he would probably have to battle Sabrina for a Marsh Badge. With a shrug he catches the next Houndour that crops up though he immediately uses his Dex to send her to Professor Oak's Lab. Right now he needed straight up Fire, and honestly, _he wanted a Growlithe, dammit_! ChuChu and Espeon were getting the most personal attention from Citrine at the moment. She liked to keep the natural instincts of her pokémon intact so they could get themselves out of sticky situations if necessary. This meant that Haunter and Misdreavus battled the wild pokémon on their own. Citrine does keep track of whether or not they learned any new moves though.

Red almost felt like cheering two hours later when his patience paid off, and a Growlithe leaps out at him. He sends Dor out to battle this time since Dor happened to have the Ability of Poison Point. He was hoping Dor would evolve into Nidorino soon, though he'd wait a while before going back to Mt. Moon to find a Moon Stone to evolve him. That was if Dor wanted to evolve into a Nidoking. Growlithe attacks with Ember, and without his command Dor counters with Poison Sting. The slim needle like projectiles collide with the flame attack and explode. Dor uses Dig when his hearing lets him know the Growlithe was coming in close for either a Tackle attack or one of the two biting attacks a Growlithe could learn, Bite or Fire Fang. Dor slams into the Growlithe from below, and the Growlithe, whom had been launched into the air, flips over, and uses Flamewheel.

The Poison Pin Pokémon dives back into the hole he'd just come out of, no way in Arceus' name was he getting hit by that, dammit! Dor pops back up after that attack is over and uses Peck, before going right into Horn Attack. The enemy, for the moment, Growlithe uses Double Kick in response. Dor winces as he slides backwards, he gets his feet back under himself, and then uses his egg move of Chip Away. Growlithe staggers, and Dor sends a Poison Sting his way for good measure as well. Once the Poison Sting hits Red was quick to throw his primed Poké Ball, which then rocks, once, twice, thrice, and then a fourth time before finally dinging to signify capture. Red kneels down to carefully pet Dor, " Good job, Dor. You have great battling instincts. "

Dor chitters happily, and then he starts to glow. Red grins as he watches Dor evolve for Nidoran male to Nidorino. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a Hyper Potion before calling out his new Growlithe. He sprays the Hyper Potion on the Puppy Pokémon, and then scans said pokémon with his Dex. He was surprised to find out he had caught a female Growlithe, he does pay close attention to the attacks she knows, and her hidden ability which was Justified. Citrine pulls out one of her books on pokémon abilities, " Justified raises the attack stat by one stage upon taking damage from a Dark Type move. " Citrine recites, " Do you know what Intimidate does? "

Red cocks his head to the side, " I really don't know much about the abilities pokémon have. "

" Intimidate lowers the opposing pokémon's attack stat by one when the pokémon with Intimidate enters the battle. " Citrine informs him, after flipping through her book to find the appropriate page.

" Start teaching me about abilities while I'm training my pokémon. " Red says with a sigh, before pulling his egg out to polish it. Then he places it back into his backpack, " Alright, is Growl an acceptable nickname for you? "

His new Growlithe growls at him, and he winces. Apparently females of all species had the same tone of disagreement, who would have guessed. Red removes his cap with one hand as he runs his other hand through his hair, " How about Ignacia? " Citrine suggests, she had gotten a baby names book for just this reason.

The female Growlithe cocks her head to the side in a considering manner, and then barks once in an affirmative. Red blinks, and then looks at the new book in Citrine's hands before facepalming, " Why the Hell didn't I think of getting a baby names book to nickname my pokémon anyhow? "

" You're male, Red. " Citrine deadpans, as though that explained everything.

Red sighs, " So you like Ignacia? "

Ignacia nods to confirm, so nice of him to make sure. " Okay, I have a match with the Celadon City Gym Leader Erika coming up, and she uses Grass Types. I'll make sure you have a Pecha Berry to hold before we go into that battle, and keep Chesto and Cherri Berries within reach to deal with Sleep and Paralysis conditions as well. Right now I'm going to work on getting you trained up properly. I'm not sure when I'll be able to afford a Fire Stone should you ever want to evolve into a powerful Arcanine, but only after you learn Flamethrower. " Red tells his newest pokémon.

Ignacia barks happily at this before tackling her new trainer. Red found himself receiving affection from a very happy Growlithe. Citrine can't help but laugh at this. Pika was a little put out that his perch had been knocked over, but was too busy laughing his furry yellow electric ass off at Red to be too mad. Generally speaking Dor should not have been able to learn how to use Dig outside of a TM, but Glet had been a rather patient, and informative teacher on the move, along with teaching Dor how to use Mud-Slap. Ignacia was set to sparring with Poli since the water type could put out any fires she accidentally created even as Citrine holds out a hand to help Red up. The blonde was not expecting him to pull her down on top of him, though he did catch her by her arms to shield her ribs.

" You are an idiot, Red. " Citrine says, though her tone was amused.

Red smirks, " Did you really think I would let the fact that you laughed at me receiving affection from Ignacia go? "

Citrine smiles even as she snuggles into him, " Fair enough. "

Since today was actually her birthday she knew Red wouldn't be too bad with the retaliatory teasing. Tickling was out of the question still since her ribs were still tender. Red props himself up on one elbow to oversee the training of his pokémon while Citrine keeps track through Espeon. They all knew what to do, including Vulpix. Red's left arm kept Citrine cradled against himself even as he works with his pokémon. Citrine normally ended up cuddled up with him on her birthday anyhow. Neither pre-teen was expecting Espeon to lead an Eevee to them, one that had suffered horribly at the hands of Team Rocket. The poor fellow could switch between his Eevee, Jolteon, Vaporeon, and Flareon forms, but not without being in pain. Espeon may not be able to form words yet, but she could show images, and she showed them both what the Eevee had been through.

They had no way of knowing that Erika was looking for the little fellow, or that Red's natural kindness and compassion would net him the rather unusual yet traumatized Eevee as a pokémon. It would only be after Eevee sees just how much Red's pokémon love him, even newly caught pokémon like Ignacia that he chooses to go with Red, and catches himself in one of Red's Poké Balls. Red blinks as he picks up the Ball containing his new Eevee, " 'Trine, did that just happen? "

" Yes, it did, Red. " Citrine replies, somewhat shocked herself.

Espeon purrs smugly, and sends images to both humans to explain why the male Eevee had chosen Red after observing how his pokémon love him, as he had been observing them for a while. He had only stayed because of her presence after all. Perhaps now she could have a worthy mate. After careful consideration Dor just wasn't what she was looking for in a mate. Though he did cut an imposing figure as a Nidorino. Eevee had only caught himself after lunch had been had. Red shakes his head, and gets himself and Citrine to their feet at the same time. It was an impressive feat of strength and agility. Red was one of the lean and lithe types, he was made for speed. Espeon climbs up her trainer's body to rest around her neck while ChuChu and Pika claim their favored perches as well. Vulpix was the only one recalled, but that only because of her rarity.

Espeon herself had been kept in her Ball in towns and cities after all. Citrine had explained she was rare as an Eevee in the wild in Kanto. Sure, Espeon were also rare in Kanto, but Espeon could make people forget they saw her should they prove to be untrustworthy. Citrine wasn't quite at that level just yet though. Which was why Espeon was going to make damned certain no one that was unscrupulous would retain the knowledge of her trainer's powers. Yes, an Alakazam would be able to do it better, but by Arceus she was going to protect her trainer! They head back into Celadon City to get Vee, Red's new Eevee checked out, though they do make sure to tell Nurse Joy that Red had just caught him, and was in no way responsible for the condition Vee was in.

They did find out they would be spending another night at the Pokémon Center since Vee needed some extra care. Somehow Nurse Joy missed the device that Red had noticed in Vee's right ear that allowed his transformations. They were given a different room than they'd had previously, but they settle in to their new room, not bothering to unpack much of anything. Their eggs were brought out, and Red grabbed his book on raising pokémon from eggs once again. Citrine just curls up into him, and decides to meditate. They'd let the rest of their pokémon back out, and Vulpix gets to know Ignacia, they were both Fire Types, so they could at least exchange tips on their various elemental attacks. Poli had carried Kerry over to the window that the sun was shining through at the moment while Zu was once again perched on a perch in a corner that received no direct light.

Poli settles himself on one of the other beds in the room whilst ChuChu pretends to ignore Pika when he starts showing an interest in her. Let Pika pursue her, but there was no way she was going to make things easy for him in the slightest. Once again Red has his left hand running up and down along Citrine's spine, his head leaning on hers as he reads. Pokémon hatched by trainers viewed said trainer as their parent, which meant Red _really didn't want to mess things up_. Being the parent to a pokémon was different than being one to another person. Human babies took much longer to be able to handle themselves, and were much more vulnerable as a result. Hell, they couldn't really feed themselves until they were at least six years old, and even then nothing that required actual cooking!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon Adventures.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Author's Note: _This is word emphasis_

 _-this is telepathic conversation-_

Celadon City:

When the next morning dawns Red extricates himself from the bed without waking Citrine up, he polishes his egg, and makes sure he looks presentable before heading out to the front desk to check on Vee. " Your Eevee will need to stay here for at least another day. What he was put through is abhorrent. The mere fact that he chose to catch himself in one of your Poké Balls is astonishing. "

" Espeon managed to tell Citrine and I through images that he did so after observing me with my pokémon for a couple of hours. He caught himself just after lunch, and only stuck around because of Espeon. " Red admits.

Nurse Joy takes in this explanation, and she knew Red would be the perfect trainer to help his new Eevee overcome the trauma of the experiments he underwent to be able to switch between his base Eevee form, and his fire, water, and electric forms. It would make sense a different Eeveelution would catch the poor Eevee's attention, especially since Eevee only evolved into their psychic form through high levels of friendship during the daylight hours.

Time Gates:

Setsuna/Sailor Pluto starts laughing her ass off at how Red ended up with Vee in this particular dimension. Part of the reason why she was laughing her ass off was the fact that Erika, the Celadon City Gym Leader was going spare over trying to locate said Eevee, unaware that he had caught himself after observing Red with his pokémon. Yes, Erika honestly had Vee's best interests at heart, but in this dimension she would not be able to play the games with Red she did in a lot of others. Who would have thought having her Hime cast in the role of _The Healer_ would elicit such amusing changes. Then again _The Healer was now the same age as The Fighter, The Trainer, and The Evolver_.

Celadon City:

Red heads back to the room he shared with Citrine, and recalls Kerry and Ignacia, " The rest of you stay here, I'm going to work some more with Kerry and Ignacia. "

His pokémon nod at this, they knew he would only be going to the training field behind the Pokémon Center. He did need to work more with Kerry and Ignacia anyhow. He was also helping Kerry come up with a battling style that would help her kickass while staying put. Ignacia would be put through the ringer working on her base stats. Red would train right alongside Ignacia, but he was keeping part of his attention on the connection between himself and Citrine. Mostly so he could assure her he was close by once she woke up enough to notice he wasn't with her. He hoped that leaving most of his pokémon in their room would help with that as well. She knew he would never abandon his pokémon.

Ignacia uses physical attacks only to help train up Kerry's ability to take a hit since she did happen to have the advantage over her teammate. Soon enough Red would work with Kerry on dealing with elemental attacks. For now getting Kerry to the point where she could take hits, and dish them out was the most important thing. A lot of trainers forgot to make it so their teams could take hits, they would work on speed and evasion, often forgetting about taking hits and dishing them out as well. Red never made that mistake, he knew sometimes you had to be hurt in order to progress. Letting pokémon take hits let them know where the gaps in their defenses happened to be, just like humans and martial arts. Red could not wait until Citrine could start training herself again. He missed sparring with her!

The walking did keep her in shape though. Maybe after the next gym battle, Citrine would likely challenge Erika as well, if only for spending money, he could bring Row to him, and work on bonding with the Fearow that had nearly eaten Bill. No one could blame the researcher, and creator of the Transport system for being afraid of Fearow as a whole. Anyone would that had been merged with a Rattata, and nearly eaten. Yes, it was the Circle of Life, but that didn't make it any better! By having Ignacia work on putting her speed behind her attacks while attacking Kerry he was getting a lot accomplished.

 _-Easy, 'Trine, I'm just out back training Kerry and Ignacia. There is an upcoming Gym Battle after all.-_

He can feel her relax once she hears that, being her anchor meant that he could sense her to a degree. Once he better mastered his Aura he'd be able to sense her a whole lot better than he currently could. He would be in for a major surprise once his new egg hatched, though he would have to borrow one of Citrine's books to identify his new pokémon. Not many in Kanto knew of the Riolu line, except for those in Rota. There weren't many natural human Aura users anymore, specifically Aura Guardians. Rangers may act similarly in some regards, but actual Aura Guardians were few and far between in the world. Red had actually read up about Aura Guardians, what few books there happened to be about them. He knew once he had mastered using Aura he would be able read the minds and actions of others, sense other Auras and view surroundings even with a blindfold, also allows users to view through some objects, projecting of his own Aura to create barriers or attacks. He would also be able to transfer Aura to others, which if he wasn't careful can be fatal to him. Then there was the activation of time flowers, which he had only ever seen pictures of. Time flowers have the ability to record events and play them at a later date as a holographic image with sound, only doing so if it is stimulated by the right aura. In this way, they are almost like living time capsules or natural cameras. One had to have the right Aural frequency to activate them though. There was some debate as to whether they were actually flowers or some form of living crystal.

Red had found all of that fascinating, hence why he had read everything he could get his hands on. If he was actually interested in a subject then he had no problems sitting and reading, though some part of himself had to be in motion. That was something his teachers back in Pallet Town had been unable to comprehend, even though his practical scores had always been better than his theoretical ones. He takes a look at the position of the sun and decides it was time to break so they could eat. " Ignacia, Kerry, time to stop for now. We need to have breakfast. " Red says.

He scoops Kerry up, and Ignacia follows him into the Pokémon Center where Citrine and their pokémon are in the cafeteria to get breakfast. Red takes the time to concoct Citrine's Komala Coffee while grabbing his own breakfast, Kerry balancing on his right shoulder as he gets his own food. Chansey handled getting the food for the Pokémon, well, the cafeteria Chansey at any rate. It was just easier to sometimes let the pokémon order for themselves after all. Chansey were always very nurturing after all, and they liked taking care of people. If Citrine happened to have a quiet discussion with Nurse Joy about Chansey's final evolutionary form of Blissey which was achieved through high levels of happiness, well, the Celadon City Pokémon Center would be the first in Kanto to have Blissey helping out. Her Kanto relatives would all descend on her wanting to know where she got Blissey.

Since Vee still needed treatment to fix his malnourishment among other health related issues, Espeon had kept him from bolting, assuring him that Nurse Joy meant no harm, and only wanted to heal him, the Pallet Town natives decide to see how much a saddle for a Fearow or Pidgeot would cost. They could start to plan accordingly once they knew after all. Since they would be staying until Nurse Joy felt safe releasing Vee from her care they reserved their room for the next three days. Red did need to train Ignacia some more, and they needed to battle Erika after all. They had originally planned to camp out while training, but then Vee found them, and caught himself. Since Vee needed to stay at the Pokémon Center until he was cleared by Nurse Joy they decided to stay at the Center.

Finding out that the kind of saddle they would want would cost six thousand Poké Dollars the pair wander off to browse around, though they did start thinking about how they were going to pay for the saddle. Red could always enter some more tournaments that they came across, and there was always pick up battles as well. They could make the money, it just wouldn't be easy since they also needed to make sure they had enough for everyday expenses. Red did manage to get lucky and find a sale on evolution items, so he buys a Fire Stone and a Sun Stone. Kerry would need a Sun Stone to evolve into Sunflora while Ignacia needed a Fire Stone to evolve into Arcanine. Sure, it bit into his money a bit, but a sale on evolutionary items was big, and trainers almost always took advantage when they could.

Citrine does some quick calculations under her breath before buying a TM Case and the TM for Shadow Ball while also paying to get her other TM's reactivated, and the limiters removed. She was so teaching Shadow Ball to Espeon. Few people realized that you could recativate a TM after all, let alone remove the limiters on them, and Shadow Ball would give Espeon something to use against Dark Types. Dark Types were not immune to Ghost Types, which meant Shadow Ball was a way to overcome that weakness. She was so buying the Toxic TM in the next city they went to though. Espeon could learn Toxic as well, and bar Steel Types _always poisoned the one on the receiving end_. She was also going to teach Espeon how to use Iron Tail and Signal Beam, it was always better to have diversification in the move pool after all.

After that they just browse, making note of some things they would like to get later on. Red had a list of TM's he would like to get, and since Citrine had removed the limiters on the TM's she owned he was so teaching Kerry Energy Ball. It would give her a ranged attack that didn't take too long to charge. He was already going to get Rain Dance and Sunny Day just as soon as he could. They'd have to discuss whom would purchase Protect, and pay to have the limiter on it removed. Still, it was nice to be able to browse, though he did slip away to get a second Fire Stone since Citrine did happen to have a Vulpix, and they needed Fire Stones to evolve into Ninetails. They do buy lunch when their stomachs inform them it was time to eat.

They also feed the pokémon they have out, they'd feed the others once they reached a picnic area to do so. It was frowned upon to let the larger pokémon out outside of designated areas in cities and towns, and picnic areas always had shaded areas for pokémon that happened to be photosensitive, like Zu. Red and Citrine did receive a text from Blue telling them he would be training in Rock Tunnel for a while, though he'd pop back out once every three days in order to stay in contact. If he missed a contact day then they were to come looking for him. Of course, that would mean teaching the Flash HM to Pika or Kerry, as Sunkern could also be taught Flash. Red had found Cut, won Strength in the Bike Race, and prior to helping Misty Red had found Flash. It's just by catching Zu they hadn't needed it, and Mt. Moon wasn't nearly as dark as Rock Tunnel, which you did need Flash to get through, even with Zu.

The only HM's they hadn't acquired were Surf and Fly. Once they reach a picnic area they call all members of their teams out, and allow them to eat, making sure each one had the proper food, since they did make sure to mix their own up to keep their teams really healthy. Somehow all of Citrine's pokémon had Natures that preferred sour foods. Red had made damned certain to check the Natures of his pokémon so he could feed them the food they preferred. Hell, he had his Dex set up to tell him that now with a little playing around with it. That made things easier on him, though they would eat the generic foods as well. By making their own they could make sure the food wasn't sabotaged in any way.

Citrine was still learning the ins and outs of her new Xtransceiver. There were a few people that asked about it, and she told them about it. Including that Red had won it in the tournament, and given it to her. It had been given as a prize to promote the device in regions other than Unova. The people that asked left looking thoughtful afterwards. Citrine did make sure to memorize the customer hotline just in case something happened to the Xtransceiver, and she filled out the warranty form, and sent it in via Delibird Deliveries. She even filled out the paperwork for the extended trainer warranty! She made sure she kept copies as well, she was not about to get cheated after all. Red had also filled out the warranty paperwork for his PokéGear when he bought it, he'd thought ahead, and paid extra to have it insured for the next three years, and to get a free upgrade should it go obsolete before the warranty was up.

Suffice it to say living with Citrine had, had an effect on Red, not just by maturing him a little faster, but by making him get in contact with his inner devious, conniving, creative, vindictive bastard. Of course, he charged the household accounts to get the wiring and plumbing upgraded, and add in a security system. Since as far as his parent knew he basically lived alone they had no qualms about this. If Red had the wiring and plumbing checked once a month for maintenance they said nothing about it. Red knew how to get his money's worth out of just about anything, though once Green realized this about him she would refine his ability to bargain with the best of them. She'd also make damned certain he learned how to maintain a poker face at all times when he needed to as well.

No one would expect the boy hero type that Red was to be manipulative let alone capable of subtle, creative revenge. The kind he had been getting on his parents for the last three years since Citrine came into his life. He may have upgraded the computer, video phone, and tv while he was at, along with getting a mini fridge for his room and a tv. Not that his parents noticed that, or the fact he had expanded his closet, or renovated one of the guest rooms as Citrine's room until they could actually share a room, and not have Pallet Town's busy bodies be annoying about it. Daisy was looking after the place while they were gone, along with the garden as well. Sure, it was just a flower garden, but it still needed tending, along with general upkeep.

Daisy didn't mind doing so for them, and should repairs be needed she'd get ahold of Red, he'd called her to give her his PokéGear number, and then he would authorize the repairs. It wasn't like his parents were going to keep his home in good repair after all, they were far too busy with their jobs, leaving him on his own, by and large. Hence why they still had no idea he had someone living with him, someone that could potentially become their daughter-in-law as well, should Red decide he actually wants to pursue a romantic relationship with Citrine.

Up above Red and Citrine is Green, whom has her Jiggly transporting her. Thanks to the help of Blue Team rocket was no longer in Celadon City. She would so love to rub it in Erika's face that Team Rocket had, had a base in her city to protect, and she had never even noticed. Instead she makes her way out of Celadon City via Jiggly Express. She did have to giggle at the fact that Citrine was snuggled into Red while she was brushing her Vulpix. Vulpix had to be a recent capture, and even a Ghost Type Specialist would catch a Vulpix should one appear before them. Vulpix were rare in Kanto after all, it was easier to find Growlithe and Ponyta then Vulpix or Magmar. Vulpix could learn a few Ghost Type moves after all, like Confuse Ray. Maybe if she got lucky Citrine would breed her new Vulpix and allow her to have one of the eggs, as long as she didn't try to con Red that is.

Erika frowns thoughtfully as they had yet to find that poor Eevee that had been experimented on by Team Rocket. What irritated her was the fact that she was just now hearing rumors that two children had dismantled a Team Rocket base hidden in the Celadon Game Corner. If those rumors were true then she had missed a Team Rocket base in her own city! It was her duty to protect Celadon City and the citizens therein! Missing something like that was quite simply unacceptable! Erika would discover that she had in fact missed Team Rocket setting up shop in her city, and be absolutely pissed and disgusted with herself while also stepping up her security measures. No way in Celebi's name was she allowing herself to be fooled so easily a second time!

She had heard from Misty that Koga was working with Team Rocket, and that friends of hers had confirmed Surge was as well. Knowing that at least two Gym Leaders were working with that deplorable criminal organization was very disconcerting. That just put more suspicion on her fellow Gym Leaders, Brock and Misty could be trusted, she had no idea whether Blaine or Sabrina could be. Not many people even interacted with Giovanni which meant she would have to be exceedingly careful in what she said to those three. She had neglected to mention a certain Eevee during the last video teleconference the Gym Leaders had had, instinct telling her to keep quiet. Then Misty had called her on her private line to tell her about Koga and Surge, telling Erika she had been right to trust her instincts in this instance.

Thankfully she had not written down, in any format, anything about that particular Eevee. She would also be looking into catching a Psychic Type to shield her mind. It was well known Sabrina happened to be a powerful Psychic, and if Sabrina happened to be an enemy...that could prove disastrous. She would catch an Exeggcute as they had a secondary psychic typing, but they would not have the power necessary to keep Sabrina out. She cocks her head to the side, maybe she could catch one to trade with Liza and Tate in Mossdeep City for a Ralts? It was worth thinking about at any rate.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Pokémon Adventures.


End file.
